Celestial Fire
by RosettaIvory
Summary: This is gonna start in the Phantom arc. A mysterious girl with Phantom's emblem on her clothing heals Levy, Jet and Droy when they were injured and hung on the tree. The girl reveals herself as the Forest Lady. Gajeel and the Forest Lady are partners, simply because Gajeel acknowledges her strength and ability to heal. Rated T for future events. Summary sucks but the story's better
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo Minna! I've been meaning to write a Fairy Tail fic your quite a while! I have all the ideas and everything I'm just DYING to write this all up! ^_^ this is gonna have some OCs kay? **

**Lucy: hmmm**

**Me: what is it Lucy?**

**Lucy: Rosetta does not own Fairy Tail... If she did, she would of made me have longer hair.**

**Me: that's what you were thinking about?**

**Lucy: ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter one (Lucy's POV)**

I opened my eyes blearily, and the first thing I saw was a mop of pink hair.

I blinked.

"NATSU! Get out of my bed!" I yelled "LUCY KICK!"

I sent him flying across the room, crashing down right beside my coffee table.

_It's a good thing he didn't land on the coffee table... Otherwise I would of had to get another one... _I thought.

"Ittai..." Natsu sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"Humph, there's food in the fridge, go get something for yourself. I'm going to have a bath." I stood up and walked over to my drawers.

I took a set of clothes to change into with me, (not forgetting my Celestial keys) as I closed the bathroom door behind me, and locked it.

The hot water came pouring out of the tap as I turning it on. Steam came tumbling from the water, and disappeared into the air. I slipped out of my nightie and lowered myself into the bathtub.

I unscrewed the cap on the vanilla and strawberry bath scent, and poured some in my bath.

I leaned back and closed my eyes, but immediately opened them again to select Plue's key.

"Open, Gate of the Little Dog, Nikora!" I chanted.

"Plue plue!"

I smiled softly and started washing Plue. It was still shaking even when it was in warm water.

I was just beginning to doze off when Natsu started banging on the door.

"LUCY ARE YOU OK?!" He yelled.

I jumped, my eyes snapping open.

"I'M GONNA KICK THE DOOR DOWN!"

My eyes widen and my jaw dropped in shock before I started yelling,

"NATSU I'M FINE! DON'T KNOCK DOWN THE DOOR!"

I scrambled out of the tub and wrapped myself in a towel quickly. If Nastu was going to break down the door, I wasn't going to be stark naked.

I grabbed a smaller towel and started drying my hair as fast as possible. Noticing that Natsu hadn't broken down the door, I started to get changed, double the speed I normally do.

The outfit I had chosen for today was a hot pink with black lace tank top, a short black skirt and black high-heel combat boots. A grey belt held up the skirt.

I tied my hair up in its normal hair-style. A little bunch of hair tied up on the side with a pink ribbon formed a side ponytail. The rest was left alone, but I brushed it of course.

I put my keys into a small brown pouch and attached it onto the belt.

I unlocked the door and walked out, shutting the door behind me.

My jaw dropped yet again.

Natsu was scoffing down what seemed to be everything in my fridge.

I just stood there for a moment, with my jaw dropped.

"NATSU ARE YOU EATING EVERYTHING FROM MY FRIDGE?!" I shrieked.

"Yeah, so?" He replied with a half eaten chicken leg in his hand.

"GET OUT!" I shoved him out of the door chibi like.

I came back and grabbed my whip from my desk. I strapped it on my belt, next to my pouch with my keys in it.

I sighed.

"Well, I'd better get something to eat..." I muttered to myself.

The oven was turned on, and I started making pancakes, humming in the process.

"Lucy..."

I turned around. A blue cat with white angel wings flew towards me, landing on the table I normally eat at. His wings disappeared.

"Happy! What are you doing here?" I asked, while flipping a pancake.

"I got hungry, and Natsu wasn't at home, so I figured that he would be here or at the guild, so I came here first to see if he was here, but he isn't..." Happy said in one breath "and I'm hungry..."

I giggled at his stomach growling loudly.

"Here, have some pancakes" I handed a plate with two pancakes on it to him with pity.

Happy's eyes started welling up.

"THANK YOU LUSHI!" He cried out, before gobbling up the pancakes.

I laughed softly before sliding two pancakes onto my plate. I turned off the oven, and my heels clanked quietly on the wooden floor as I strode over to the table.

Looking over to Happy, I saw that he had already finished half his plate.

"Lushi you're really good at cooking!" Happy chewed then swallowed "when it was just me and Natsu, I always do the cooking and I somehow either get it burnt or undercooked..." Happy began to wallow in a pit of misery.

"You'll get better Happy" I patted his head.

Happy nodded "Aye!" and finished off eating his pancakes. I was starting my second pancake then.

"I'm going to go and find Natsu" Happy announced, standing up and flew into the air with his Aera.

"Ok then, I'll finish eating first then I'll go to the guild" I grinned at him before resuming to eat.

"Aye!" Happy flew through the window by my bed that was open.

"So that's how he got in..." I said to myself.

I ate the last bite of the pancake, and put Happy's plate on top of mine, while walking to the kitchen sink to wash the plates. I placed the plates on the drying rack after I finished washing them.

"Yosh, time to go to the guild!" I cheered.

I shut the door behind me and locked it.

"Open, Gate of the Little Dog, Nikora!" I summoned Plue again, to keep me company. Summoning Plue didn't use up much magic power anyway.

I walked along the banks of the river with Plue by my side.

"Miss! Be careful! You might fall in!" A fisherman on a boat on the river called to me.

I smiled and waved.

"I'll be careful!"

I walked up to the guild and was shocked.

Everyone was huddling around in little groups, all whispering urgently. But that was not what shocked me the most. What shocked me the most, was the long, thick metal poles the stuck out of the building everywhere.

I covered my mouth with my hands.

I noticed everyone was going down to the basement of the guild, and so I followed.

"MASTER? PHANTOM DID THIS DIDN'T THEY?!" I heard Natsu roar.

"I don't know, but we'll be rebuilding this again when we get those poles out of the way." Master answered.

"BUT DON'T YOU CARE THAT PHANTOM DESTROYED OUR GUILD? OUR HOME?" Natsu yelled angrily.

"But we have no proof that Phantom did that Natsu." Master said calmly drinking beer.

Natsu growled in frustration.

Cana was in a corner, drinking barrels of booze, her legs wrapped around her barrel protectively.

Mira was serving beer.

Levy... Levy wasn't here, she was on a job with Shadow Gear.

"Why did Phantom _do_ this?" I whispered to no-one.

* * *

**I'm gonna upload the next chapter soonish. Oh, and please, if you like Pokemon... Go check out all the Pokemon stories I've written! ^_^. Ummm... Review what you think... And um... Possibly follows? Arigato!**

**RosettaIvory**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo... So I just realised... I never did upload chapter two... IT MUST OF BEEN SO CONFUSING! SORRY! T~T. Gomen gomen for any confusions I caused T.T.**

**Lolly: You're an idiot.**

**Me: *nod***

**Lolly: Rosetta does not own Fairy Tail. This is perfect example of what would happen if she did. **

* * *

**Chapter two (Master's POV)**

I shook with anger at the sight before me. A vein throbbed on my forehead.

My children... Levy, Jet and Droy were hung up on a tree in the central park of Magnolia. They were beaten up, and hung up crucifixion style. Levy had Phantom Lord's symbol on her stomach.

"Breaking our guild is fine... I can just laugh that off... But... Hurting my children... That's UNFORGIVABLE!" I roared.

"Ara ara"

I turned and glared at the speaker.

A female clad in a cream and green floaty dress, stood at the back of the crowd around the tree.

**(A/N This is an OC based on me. I mean her personality not her looks...)**

Her dress was cream, with forest green swirls on it, and Phantom Lord's symbol was black on the front of the dress. The dress reached just above her knees, and the neckline of the dress was slightly below her collarbone. It had long sleeves that ended at her elbows, but it touched her waist. Around her waist was a black sash tied with a bow at the back.

Her heels were cream, with angel-like wings on the ankle part of the shoes. A forest green strap made sure that the shoes won't fall off if she kicked, or did an action quickly with her legs.

She had long, straight forest green hair that reached below her mid-leg. Her eyes were a ocean blue. Her skin was a pale cream colour.

"Who're you?" Some people of the guild yelled.

"She's part of Phantom, she must be here to beat up some of us again!" Other people shouted.

The woman smirked.

"Just because I'm from Phantom you instantly think I'm going to attack? How rude to someone who just wants to help you"

"YOU? HELP US? LOOK AT WHAT YOUR GUILD DID? Natsu pointed at Levy.

"Why do you think I'm here? Gajeel beat them up a little too much, I'm just here to make sure that they don't die. It would be... Unhelpful if they did" she said in a bored voice.

Gray glared at her.

"Why you..." Gray ground his teeth.

"Ice Make... LANCE!" Gray suddenly attacked the girl.

She snorted.

"Forest Dragon's Claw" she stated, and her hand turned into sharp green leaf-like claws. She swiped at the ice Gray had created that was coming towards her, and it shattered.

"S-she just..." Gray's eyes were wide open with shock.

"Hmph, let me introduce myself. People call me the Forest Lady, does that ring a bell in your pitiful brains?" The Forest Lady shifted to lean on her left leg, and placed her hand on her hip.

"MATTEI!" I suddenly commanded, as a bunch of people moved to attack the Forest Lady.

"You're partners with Gajeel Redfox are you not? The Two Dragons Of Doom?" I directed the question to the girl.

"Hn. You are correct." She sneered "now if you don't mind, I came here for a reason, not to chat"

My children made way for her as she walked forward, towards Levy and the others.

"Hey! Fight me!" Natsu's fists enveloped in fire, even as he yelled that.

She walked past with without even looking at him.

"Another time Salamander."

She stopped in front of the tree.

Her fingers transformed into vines as she lifted them up to unhang my three children on the tree.

She laid them down on the grass. Three leaves formed in her hands, and she gave them to me.

"Give one of these to each of them" she nodded to the three on the grass "they'll start to heal after that."

She started to walk off.

"Wait!" Natsu cried.

She turned.

"What?" She asked dryly.

"What's your name?" Natsu asked.

"You may call me Sakura. Sakura Esmelia." She replied.

"Who was your Dragon?" Natsu shouted as Sakura started to walk off again.

She paused.

"Vecania. The Forest Dragon." She said somewhat disinterested, yet sadly.

"Did she disappear on July 7th x777?" Natsu asked again.

She gave a slight nod while walking again, without stopping.

I grunted.

"Well come on brats, we're getting these three to the infirmity." I ordered.

Elfman carried Levy, while Erza lifted Jet and Droy up by their clothing.

Once the three injured were in beds and healing, I stood up on the railing on the second floor.

"Phantom has hurt my children... THIS MEANS WAR WITH PHANTOM LORD!" I shook a fist in the air.

The whole guild roared with approval.

"We will have a few people stay behind and look after the injured, while the test of us will go and take revenge!" I instructed.

Mirajane lifted up her hand.

"I'll stay" she offered.

Lucy also lifted up her hand.

"I'll stay as well" she said.

"Well then, it's decided. The rest of you brats, come! We're going to give Phantom a taste of their own medicine!" I leapt off the railing onto the 1st floor.

"LET'S GO!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

**Once again, gomen... Hopefully everything makes sense after this... I feel so humiliated...**

**RosettaIvory**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo Minna! **

**Lolly: somebody left a mean review...**

**Me: WHO DARES?! WHOEVER IT IS GETS THIS STEEL HAMMER TO THE FACE! Or would you rather the sword? *holds up massive jagged sword* it's made so that your organs will bleed and be ripped when I stick it in you and pull it out! ^_^.**

**Lucy: o_O Rosetta does not own Fairy Tail... If she did we'll all be dead...**

* * *

**Chapter three (Sakura's POV)**

I kicked open the doors to my guild, Phantom Lord.

A few people turned to look, but turned back again once they saw it was me.

"Sakura chan is back!" A lady with deep blue hair that curls at the ends announced.

"Sakura!" A cream coloured cat that had the tip of her tail tipped black jumped into my arms. She had green eyes. She was wearing a gothic style black dress, that was very lacy.

"I am, Juvia chan, Amelia~" I winked and flopped down onto the seat next to Juvia.

Gajeel looked up at me, then continued eating his iron.

"Hello to you too Gajeel" I flicked a piece of iron at his face. He caught it in his mouth and continued eating.

"So how'd did it go Sakura chan?" Juvia asked.

"It was fine, those Fairies tried to stop me from helping them" I laughed "who would try and stop someone's who's trying to help them?"

"Idiots would" Amelia answered while giggling.

Gajeel grunted.

"Juvia has to go and look for Lucy Heartifilla now." Juvia stood up.

"Good luck" I said while eating some leaves.

The door opened and closed behind Juvia.

A guild member walked up to Gajeel, laughing.

"Gajeel, you beat those Fairies up pretty good" he laughed "they didn't even know what hit them!

Gajeel narrowed his eyes at him. Suddenly an iron pole punched the guy in the stomach.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm eating" he growled.

"Y-yes" the fool ran off.

"Hmmm.." I leaned back on the chair "I think I'm gonna watch this fight. I wonder if those Fairies can beat these scums."

I smirked, then leapt up onto the beams at the ceiling of the building. I looked over to the side to see Gajeel do the same.

"Gihi. This'll be interesting." Gajeel crouched.

Amelia flew up, and landed on my shoulder.

I sat on the beam and folded my legs. I closed one eye.

The door smashed. It seemed like all the little Fairies had come to play. Salamander stood, half crouching, his fist still in the position it was in when he punched down the wall.

"PHANTOM! THIS IS WAR!" Their Master roared in anger.

Salamander's body became engulfed in flames, and he started to fight. Titania had equipped into her Heaven's Wheel armour it seemed.

I heard her call "Dance, my blades" and blades rushed forward to the mob of people. Most of them dodged except for some.

Their Master, Macarov, had used his Giant magic, and was sending people of our guild flying.

"He's going to fight Master it seems." I glanced over at Gajeel "when are we gonna fight?"

"Gihi, lets watch them fight it out, those scrawny Fairies are only just holding their own. Gihi" Gajeel jeered.

"Oh look, they're trying their hardest against our weakest members. Pathetic" I stood up.

Something crashed through the ceiling from the second floor. I took a breath through my nose. **(A/N she did that to smell the scent.. You know? To know who it was? In case you haven't realised... She's a dragon slayer if you haven't noticed...)**

"Oh look, their Master lost against our Master" I snickered.

"So sorrowful, so sad!"

"Aria, stop doing that. It creepy when you do that." Gajeel said, without looking behind him.

"I took his magic, he feels the pain of having no magic, sorrowful, sorrowful!" Aria continued, while having tears stream down his face.

"Now that's just getting annoying..." I muttered, while tucking a long strand of hair behind my ears.

A group of Fairies rushed to their Master's aid.

"Master!" Titania cried out in distress.

She gritted her teeth.

"Retreat! Everyone! Retreat!" She yelled, waving her arms.

Most of the Fairies protested, but readily agreed when Titania gestured towards their fallen Master, who was being held by a bulky guy, who kept going on about being a man.

They'll ran out of the guild, and I laughed mockingly.

"We've also got Lucy Heartfilia. So sorrowful!" Aria reported.

Gajeel peaked up at that information.

"Interesting... Maybe I'll go and have a look..." He straightened up from his position.

Salamander stopped and looked up at us.

"You guys have Lucy?" He said dangerously.

"Ohhhh I'm sooooo scared, what if we do?" I replied sarcastically.

"Maybe we should hide!" Amelia feigned horror.

"Tch... Why you..." And with that, Salamander launched himself at us, his fist ablaze. Gajeel leapt down and met him halfway through, with his own iron fist.

However, Gajeel was stronger than him, it seemed, as he pushed Salamander right back down on the bottom floor.

"Weak" I jabbed my thumb downwards. **(A/N hehe I made Nastu look like a loser... Hehe sorry XD)**

Titania turned around and glared at Salamander.

"Natsu, hurry up!"

He tched again, but turned around and fled.

"Ara, perhaps Fairies do have tails, theirs are tucked between their legs right now!" I laughed wickedly.

Amelia laughed, while Gajeel snorted.

"I'm gonna go and see that Lucy girl, you coming Sakura, Amelia?" Gajeel looked up at me.

"Who said I wasn't?" I replied, while I jumped down from the beams. I landed perfectly on my feet.

"You want a lift there?" I offered.

"No" was his direct reply. I shrugged, not really caring.

"Suit yourself"I said, before forest green leathery, dragon-like wings unfolded on my back.

The boney bits of the wings were scaly and forest green. The leathery parts of the wings were golden.

Amelia flew beside me.

We were in a comfortable silence, with me flying slightly above Gajeel.

"What's her scent Gajeel?" I asked suddenly.

"Why do you ask?" He grunted.

"Simply because, there's a girl looking _awfully_ like how she was described by that filthy rich guy right there" I pointed.

He sniffed the air.

"It's her" he stormed off to the scents direction.

I sighed.

Amelia and I shared a look before following Gajeel. I landed back down on the ground, and my wings disappeared.

Gajeel grabbed her by her hair, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Escaped did you?" he said gruffly.

The Lucy girl opened her mouth to scream, but I held a sharp, slender leaflike finger to her throat.

"One sound out of you and I'll slit your throat wide open" I hissed.

She gulped and nodded.

"That Talon of yours is pretty handy" Gajeel said, as my Talons disappeared into the air in little green wisps.

"Did you _just_ realise that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Amelia, you go and look for Juvia, how she let her escape I don't know..." I said.

"Ok!" Amelia spread her wings, and flew, following faintly to the scent of Juvia.

"Are we getting her to the headquarters?" I asked emotionlessly.

"Yeah" was Gajeel's reply.

And so we got there, with no delay. Perhaps it would of been better for the girl, if there was one though...

* * *

**it's not much of a cliffhanger, everyone knows what happens to Lucy right? Right? Right? Don't forget to follow and review! Arigato!**

**RosettaIvory**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomen gomen! I meant to upload this on Wednesday... But we got a MASSIVE power cut! It was around 7:40ish when I was in middle of uploading it... Waaaaa... AND NOW IM BEHIND ON MY WORK! OH NOOOOOO CHOSEN ONES! I NEED TO SPEED WRITE!**

**Lolly: you do that...**

**Me: I ****_will_**** do that. At least I've uploaded stuff during 2 weeks. Unlike a certain somebody.**

**Lolly: ... **

**Sakura: huh. Niece tension there. Anyway. Rosetta does not own Fairy Tail. If she did, she would of made me an character in it.**

**Me: you're me too... I created you based in me...**

* * *

**Chapter four (Natsu's POV)**

I growled.

"WHERE IS LUCY?" I demanded from a Phantom member.

"I don't know!" The man yelled in terror.

"Tch, if you don't tell me I'm gonna burn you" I glared down at him menacing.

He shrieked in horror, as my hand that was holding him by the scruff suddenly burst into flames.

"I don't know who she is! But she might be in the headquarters..." The Phantom grunt said nervously.

I dropped him roughly on the ground, the started sprinting towards where the guy pointed.

Soon, a large building came into view. I smelt Lucy's strawberry scent before I saw the building though.

My ears pricked at the scream.

"NATSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"LUCCCCCCCYYYYY!" I yelled back.

I saw Lucy's form pummelling down. I began to run even faster than I was before, pumping my arms up and down in effort to speed up.

I reached her just in time, the air bit my skin, as I jumped up into the air to catch Lucy. One second later than when I arrived, it would of been over for Lucy.

We ended up on the ground, with bits of concrete everywhere, and Lucy's chest was in my face.

"Ah... Gomen gomen!" Lucy rolled over, getting off me.

I noticed her hands were tied with rope, so I burned them.

"KYAAA! NATSU! WARN ME NEXT TIME YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Lucy squealed.

Lucy started trembling, and her bangs covered her eyes. I widened my eyes when I smelt the salty scent of tears coming from her.

"Lucy... What's wrong?" I asked.

Around about that time, Happy arrived.

"Lushi, what's wrong?" Happy repeated.

"I... I'm sorry! I love Fairy Tail! I don't want to leave..." Lucy sniffed.

I tilted my head to a side.

"You're not gonna leave though Lucy" I grinned widely, while winking.

Lucy nodded her head, but I smelt fresh tears welling up. I knelt down.

"Here, climb up Lucy" I said softly.

Lucy's arms wrapped around my neck, and she buried her face into my scarf. I held her by her legs and started running. Running back home, to Fairy Tail.

Lucy was sobbing into the scarf Igneel gave me, but I didn't mind. Soon, we arrived back at our battered guild.

I let Lucy down, and she shakily walked towards the basement. Happy landed on the ground, and his wings disappeared.

"Lucy..." Happy started.

I shook my head at him, and walked silently behind Lucy.

The whole guild excluding the injured, came rushing over to her to see if she was alright.

"Lucy!"

"Lucy are you hurt?"

Lucy slid into a chair, and the scent of tears filled the air once more.

"I-I'm sorry... This... T-this is all my fault..." Lucy clenched her hands on her lap.

"What do you mean Lucy?" Erza asked.

"M-my father... He was the one who sent Phantom... To take me back... But why? Why, after all this time, why does he want me back now? He never cared about me before..." Lucy cried.

Erza was silent.

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll protect you, nobody's going to take our nakama!" Erza reassured.

"Maybe... I should just give myself up... Then Phantom wouldn't attack Fairy Tail anymore... There're already so many injured people..." Lucy muttered.

"Lucy..." Gray murmured.

"FAIRY TAIL! GIVE US LUCY HEARTFILIA NOW! OTHERWISE WE WILL BE FORCED TO USE JUPITER ON YOUR GUILD!" A voice boomed from outside.

I winced as the loudness of it hurt my sensitive ears.

Everyone rushed outside and gasped in horror.

Phantom's headquarters was _walking_. It had four legs, and there was a large cannon in the middle.

"NO! WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP ONE OF OUR NAKAMA!" Erza roared.

"Well then, you leave me no choice... START JUPITER! FAIRY TAIL! THIS IS YOUR LAST MOMENT BEFORE YOU ARE WIPED OUT BY THE POWER OF PHANTOM LORD!" The Master of Phantom cackled.

I felt an immense amount of magic power gathering in the canon.

"Happy! Fly me towards the hole!" I yelled.

"Natsu are you crazy?!" The guild shouted.

"I'm gonna destroy that thing before it fires!" I clenched my fist, and it burst into fire "I'm all fired up!"

"Aye sir!" Happy picked my up and started flying towards the cannon.

Right when I was inside, I heard Phantom's Master voice again.

"Jupiter... FIRE!"

I turned quickly, just in time to see Erza requip into her Adamantine Armor, and holding her two large shields in front of the beam that was coming rapidly towards the guild.

"EVERYONE, HIT THE DECK!" Erza bellowed. **(A/N I just had to put that... XD)**

"ERZA NO!" Bisca cried out, but obeyed.

The rest of the guild was also hesitant, but still did as Erza said.

"ERZA!" I shrieked, but my voice got swallowed up by the sound of Jupiter.

There was an explosion, and dust flew everywhere, with debris raining down. When the dust cleared, Erza still stood, her armour tattered, and her shields shattered. Her Adamantine Armor disappeared, and she was back in her everyday clothing, with no breastplate.

The guild came rushing over to her and checked if she was ok.

I sniffed the air, and seeing that there was no smell of death, I hurried to the magic power that was gathering yet again.

"Hmm? You defended against that? Hahahahaha! Interesting! But, even Titania is down! YOU NO LONGER HAVE ANY MORE PROTECTION! JUPITER! GET READY TO FIRE ONCE MORE! Heh... You Fairies have 10 minutes left of your little lives... Bask in fear! HAHAHAHAHA" I gritted my teeth at the words he said.

**(A/N is Jose a little OOC? I don't know... Seems like it...)**

Soon, I arrived at a room with a huge lacrima in the middle of it.

"We just have to destroy that right, Happy?" I pointed at the lacrima.

Happy inspected the lacrima by flying around it.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"Fire Dragon's... ROAR!" I took in a deep breath, converted it into fire, and let it out.

**(A/N hehe, very scientific...)**

"Huh?" I stared at my flames, confused when it turned, and hit the wall.

"Well, I can't let you destroy the power source for Jupiter now can I?" A voice spoke up.

"Who're you?! Show yourself!" I glared towards the direction of the voice.

* * *

**hmmmmm... Review what you think, and... Um... That's it... AHHHH I HAVE TO WRITE CHOSEN ONES NOW! Sayonara!**

**RosettaIvory**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayo Minna! Here's chapter five!**

**Thank you to Annie Blackheart XD for reviewing! You guys should see her as your role model, shes the only one shoes reviewed!****  
**

**Lolly: she actually wrote-**

**Sakura: shut up. **

**Lolly: I'm her editor, I can say what I want.**

**Sakura: *lifts up her Forest Dragon's Claw* got anything to say to this?**

**Lolly: -_-' uh... No...**

**Sakura: Rosetta chan does not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter five (Sakura's POV)**

I sat on a bit of metal as I watched Gajeel torture the little Fairy girl that we had to get. He had started using her to practise throwing knifes.

I leaned on my hand as I watched the show. Gajeel threw another knife.

It was close. Too close.

I was up in a second, and holding the knife.

"Gajeel, don't kill the girl, we still need her." I growled, before throwing the knife back at him. He caught it easily.

The door smashed open.

"Gihi, getting a little soft are we?" Gajeel snickered.

"No, I just don't want to have to deal with Master when he questions me why I didn't catch the knife when I was watching the whole thing." I said dryly.

**(A/N they were ignoring the fact that someone obliterated the door XD)**

"YOU! YOU'RE CALLED THE BLACK IRON GAJEEL AREN'T YOU?" Salamander pointed his finger at Gajeel.

"Coming to pick a fight with me huh? Gihi, there is only enough room for two dragons in the sky anyway." Gajeel chuckled darkly.

"Two dragons? Don't you mean one?" Salamander had a confused look in his eyes.

"Heh, there's one right beside me." Gajeel jabbed his thumb at me.

"Although, I'm just watching, Gajeel doesn't need me, he'll beat you to pulp." I walked over to the girl who was still hung up on the wall.

"Think I should heal her? She looks just about dead..." I pulled her down roughly.

"Do what you want." Gajeel got into a fighting stance "I'm gonna fight Salamander here"

I shrugged, and a leaf appeared in my hand.

"Oi, you awake?"I waved my hand in front of her.

"Huh? Oh you're... Sakura..." Her eyes widened in fear, and she started scrambling away from me in fear.

I sighed.

"Here." I said holding the leaf.

Her eyes flickered in recognition.

"Is that... The leaf you gave to Master to heal Levy chan and the others?" She asked slowly.

"Yes it is, now eat it!" I said impatiently.

She still wavered while reaching for the leaf.

I sighed again, then shoved it in her mouth.

She froze, but started chewing.

I huffed, then raised a eyebrow at the way the fight was turning out.

Gajeel and Salamander was even.

_Guess he was stronger than we thought..._

I stood up, smelling Amelia's scent coming this way. My wings appeared on my back.

A gasp was muffled behind me.

I looked at the source from the corner of my eyes.

"What?" I said in a bored voice.

"Y-you can have wings?" She stuttered.

"Yeah, so?" I folded my arms and tapped my finger against them.

"E-even Natsu can't do that..." She blinked.

_There's a reason why I can do this... But now is not the time to reveal why..._

I turned again and flew towards the direction of the smell. Amelia was carrying Juvia, who was beat up, and had minor wounds.

"I'll take her Amelia, you have a rest." I carefully took Juvia from Amelia's paws.

"O-ok..." Amelia's wings disappeared and she fell into my arms as well. I frowned when I saw that she also had some bruises.

"Where'd you get those Amelia?" I said while two leaves appeared in my hand.

"Oh, I got hit while Juvia was battling another guy from Fairy Tail... An Ice Mage." Amelia said while eating the leaf I gave her.

"Juvia is sorry, Juvia lost... To Gray sama..." Juvia opened her eyes.

"It's ok, here." I handed her the other leaf.

I paused, and thought about what she said.  
"... Wait... GRAY SAMA?!" I half yelled.

Juvia blushed.

"Juvia thinks that Juvia is in love with Gray sama..."

I almost dropped her.

**(A/N she's carrying Juvia under her arm, so like, her arm around Juvia's stomach...)**

"Whatever, just eat this." I flicked the leaf towards her.

"I feel like I'm healing a lot of people today..." I muttered to myself.

I flapped my wings once.

"Ready?" I stated.

Juvia gulped and nodded.

"Heh."

My wings snapped straight, and we zoomed forward, and up.

"I'll drop you off here Juvia, I've got a fight waiting for me it seems..." I set down lightly and dropped Juvia down gently.

"Amelia, you stay with Juvia."

I narrowed my eyes, then flew up the building.

*_tap_*

"Master Jose, shall I take Titania out of your hands?" I said curtly.

Jose's thin lips turned upwards into a smirk.

"It seems everyone has been defeated, very well Sakura, she's all yours. Titania... You are facing Phantom's strongest Mage!"

"Shall we dance?" My arm turned into a long, sharp leaf.

Titania was covered in bruises from her last fight, so it'll be an easy win.

"We shall." Titania said before requipping.

"Requip! Flame Empress Armor!" She shouted.

"You're going to fight me with fire? Humph, no matter, I can still defeat you, with ease. In the state you're in now... I doubt it'll take more than five hits." I calculated.

"Forest Dragon's Scythe!" My other arm morphed into a leaflike scythe.

_Whoever makes the first move will lose..._

"Haaaaaaa!" Titania lunged at me with her sword, which had flames streaming from it.

I laughed harshly.

With the arm that was my sword I blocked Titania's sword, and with my arm that was my scythe, I swung at her.

**(A/N for when she turned her arm into a long leaf, that's called the Forest Dragon's Sword. Just in case you got confused.)**

Titania screamed, and was sent flying into a pile of debris.

I snickered.

"That's it? Pathetic, then again, you're wounded pretty badly, I could give you that."

"I'm not done!"she snarled, and struggled back up.

The long cut I gave her from my scythe was bleeding heavily.

"You're barely standing and you still want to fight?" I mocked her.

She staggered towards me, but collapsed halfway there.

I once again flew out, but down this time, to check on Gajeel.

"Everyone has been defeated huh? That means Gajeel lost against Salamander... Must of been strong for even Gajeel to lose against him."

* * *

**It is revealed! Yes, Sakura is the strongest Mage in Phantom. She defeated Erza, but that's only cos she was badly wounded. Eventually, Sakura's gonna be defeated, since well, all the S-Class mages had to be defeated in order for Phantom to well... Stop... I wouldn't mind if Sakura just defeated everyone... But.. She would be too powerful... And I need her to be even ****_more _****powerful than she is now in the distant future. Well, Ja Ne~**

**RosettaIvory**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohayo! I'm going to Australia on Sunday, so I bright not be able to update, we'll see... But I'll be writing on the plane so you can be sure that I'll bombard your email with chapters! **

**Thank you to Annie Blackheart XD and LemonCookie for reviewing!**

**LemonCookie: Thanks! Since Sakura is based on me, well, you're basically saying that I'm cool! xD.**

**Annie Blackheart XD: I like the Phantom Arc too! I think that's when the first NaLu moment came along... Not quite sure...**

**Lolly: I beat you'll just write 3 chapters...**

**Me: Wanna beat? **

**Lolly: You'll have to write 5 one shots that include me. And Jordan. **

**Me: O_O um... Cruel much... Fine, you'll have to write 5 one shots that include me and Touya. Deal?**

**Lolly: Ugh fine.**

**Me: I'm not doing the spitting on the hand and shaking thing. That's just gross.**

**Lolly: It is isn't it?**

**Me: *nod nod***

**Lolly: Rosetta does not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter six (Gajeel's POV)**

"Who's your dragon?" Salamander asked.

"Tch, why should I tell you?" I growled.

"My dragon is Igneel, he disappeared on July 7th x777." Salamander went on, not seeming to realise the hostility behind my words.

I sat up.

"You too?" I said gruffly "my dragon was Metalicana. Disappeared on the same date. Selfish dragon..."

"Do you know where they are?" Salamander pushed himself up.

"No idea, and I don't give a crap either." I fell back down "damn, I'm really drained."

"Well, while you guys are falling over all the place, I'm still here." Sakura landed down beside me.

Salamander gritted his teeth and stood up slowly, and stumbled a little.

"Are you going to fight me? Because I'm warning you, I beat Titania, she was already low on magic power anyway, it doesn't really count. I defeated her with one shot." Sakura smoothed out some wrinkles in her dress.

"Gihi. Wouldn't of expected anything less." I grabbed the piece of iron Sakura handed to me, and tore into it.

She walked around the hole in the ground from the piece of iron she tore out o the ground.

"Lets see what you can manage to do hm?" Sakura held out her hand, and moved her index finger towards her repeatedly.

"Come" she half-whispered.

_This is gonna be interesting... Unless she decides to finish Salamander in one shot too._

"Fire Dragon's... Iron Fist!" A weak looking flame appeared around Salmander's fist, but disappeared just as quickly.

Sakura snorted.

"That's it? Well, I'd better go and find someone else to play with shouldn't I?" Her head jerked to her left.

"Ice Make... Lance!"

"Tch, must be another Fairy, guess you don't have to go hunting them down Sakura." I stuffed the last chunk of iron in my mouth.

She nodded.

"You must be that Ice Mage Juvia was talking about. Creation Magic huh? Interesting... You must be strong, for Juvia to lose against you." Sakura shut one eye.

"Heh, you're right." The ice guy put his fist against his open hand.

"Oh, and before we start fighting." Sakura pointed at the Fairy "are you a stripper or something?"

"Wha?... OH DAMMIT!"

I snickered.

_Did he only just notice that he wasn't wearing anything except for his pants?_

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Anyways... Forest Dragon's Vines." After the word "vines" Sakura's right hand's fingers started turning into green vines.

"Ice Make... Geyser!" The exhibitionist flung his hands to the ground, and jagged ice made its path towards Sakura.

"Forest Dragon's Wings." She breathed as she jumped up. Her wings unfolded on her back.

Stripper smirked.

"Gotcha, Ice Make Canon!"

"Gihi, that won't get you very far." I grabbed the iron floor, and yanked.

"What do you-" he looked back at Sakura, just in time to see her flying straight at him.

Her vines wrapped around the canon and around the mouth, preventing anything to shoot from it. She pulled the canon out of Stripper's hands, and kneed him in the stomach, followed up with an roundhouse kick to his side.

"Never, look away from your opponent." Sakura hissed.

He groaned in pain, and his arm clasped around his middle.

"Ice Make Prison..." Stripper gasped.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as an cage of ice surrounded her.

I blinked.

_She could of easily just sliced through that with her Claws... Guess she wants to play with him huh..._

"Hit me with everything you've got then Gray." Sakura sneered.** (A/N Juvia told her Gray's name last chapter remember?)**

"Wouldn't of thought to do anything less." Ice covered Stripper's arms, forming sharp points.

"Ice Make... Ice Bringer!"

I looked on, not being able to do anything, but still confidant that Sakura could beat this lousy Fairy.

She crossed her arms in front of her, and took the hit as the Fairy smashed through the cage he made, and slashed at her.

A cloud of dust billowed around them. Two figures could be seem standing in midst of it.

I inhaled the air deeply, and raised a eyebrow.

"I'm kinda impressed. You've managed to draw blood Stripper." I crunched on the iron.

The dust cleared, and Sakura stood, with scratches everywhere, and her arm had a long, narrow cut, and was bleeding. But Stripper wasn't faring any better. He was panting, and I could tell that he had used up most of his magic, putting everything on line for that one attack.

"You pack quite a punch..." Sakura muttered "Forest Dragon's Leaves of Healing"

I noticed Stripper's eyes widen in horror as Sakura's wounds healed.

"Gihi, don't worry, she can only heal her bruises and things like that, she can't restore her magic power. She'll be too overpowered if she could." I continued eating my iron, slowly gaining back my strength.

Sakura smirked at him.

"And I've only used up a quarter of my magic..." She hissed.

"Tch." Was Stripper's response, before he got kicked into a wall.

* * *

**Heh... HAHAHA HE GOT KICKED INTO A WALL XD GRAY GOT ****_OWNED _****LOL! Ah. Anyways. OHHHHHH MY SISTERS COMING BACK TODAY! ^_^ I have a very good relationship with my sister. Don't think we've had a single fight ^_^'. How are you with your siblings? Do you guys fight a lot?**

**RosettaIvory**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo Minna... I was so tired when I wrote this... I stayed up all night since my flight was at 5:30am... I had to have a cup of coffee... On the plane... Yay..**

**I won the bet XD, and sorry for the wait. Gomen!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Nya~**

* * *

**Chapter seven (Gray's POV)**

I landed with a thud on the ground. I groaned, then picked myself up.

_Damn... I've used up most of my magic... One last time... I'll use up all this magic I have right now for this one attack._

"Ice Make..." I got into position for another attack.

"You just don't give up do you? How stubborn... Guess I need to beat you up even more." Sakura readied herself.

"Death Scythe!" In my hands, a blue magic circle appeared, and a deadly looking scythe materialised. It had a long handle, and the blade was curved and demonic.

"Very well, scythe for scythe then." Sakura raised her right arm into the air. "Forest Dragon's SCYTHE!"

A green magic circle appeared, and Sakura's arm became the handle of the scythe she wield, and her hands the blade. The scythe was also leaflike, being forest green, and its appearance similar to a leaf.

I gripped the handle of my scythe with two hands, ran towards her, jumping in the air and slashing downwards.

Sakura blocked my scythe with hers, and our blades locked.

"You will never win against me!" Sakura dragged my scythe down, and I slammed down onto the ground.

"Gah!" I grunted as I collided with the floor.

My vision grew hazy, and I blacked out.

_*Tick Tock Tick Tock. Time passes XD*_

Slowly I regained consciousness. I opened my eyes.

"Gray? How do you feel?" Mira hovered over me.

I groaned again, and weakly tried to sit up.

"I've had better days..." I muttered, rubbing the back of my head.

Mira gave me a sympathetic look, before tending to the other wounded people surrounding her.

I furrowed my brows in confusion when I saw that she also had bruises.

"Hey Mira, why do you have injuries as well?" I asked.

"I transformed into Lucy... But they saw through it, so they snatched me up and began squeezing me to death. Thankfully, Elfman saved me, he activated Full Take Over..." Mira looked away sadly when she said "Full Take Over".

I nodded my head in understanding.

"Has Phantom been defeated yet?" I said hopefully.

"Master defeated their Master, Jose Porla, but there is still one member left... Sakura Esmelia... She somehow managed to not be affected by Fairy Law... Though I don't know how." Mira sighed.

I processed this information in my brain.

_When I was fighting Sakura, her magic was... Strange... It felt like she wasn't even trying... Her eyes too... the pupils... are slits... and her eyelashes are really thick too... she looks really... dragon-like... Sakura Esmelia... Who exactly __**are**__ you?_

**(Sakura's POV)**

I sank down onto a rock next to Gajeel, and panted.

"I'm just about completely drained" I gasped.

"Tch, you're really troublesome." Gajeel punched a piece of debris that was coming my way.

I glared at him.

"Maybe I should of actually tried... Then I wouldn't of wasted so much magic..." I muttered.

Gajeel grunted.

"I'm sick and tired of everyone protecting me! I'm going to protect _them_ this time!"

I turned my head wearily to the female who shouted that proclamation.

I stood up and held up a hand to Gajeel.

"I'll take her on." I stated.

Gajeel sat on the rock I was previously sitting on.

"Open, Gate of The Bull! Taurus!" Heartifilia took out a key and pointed it at me.

"Moooooo! I will protect Lucy's nice body!"

I blinked a few times.

"A... Perverted cow?" I giggled a little.

"Forest Dragon's Roar!" I roared towards the Spirit.

The cow spirit, whatever his name was, disappeared into the air in a poof of golden dust.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Heartfila took out another key and summoned the Spirit.

"Punishment Hime?" A female in a maid outfit bowed slightly.

I felt something wrap around my ankle. I glanced down quickly, and saw a... A.. Whip around my ankle. I followed the rope, and of course, it led right to the Heartfilia girl.

"You like to punish your Spirits?" I raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly at the whip around my ankle.

Heartfilia blushed darkly.

"No! I'm not... Into that kind of stuff." She waved her hands in front of her.

I smirked, then leaped into the air.

"Forest Dragon's Claws." Both my hands became Claws.

I crossed my Claws and swiped Heartifilia.

She screamed, while taking on an defensive pose.

A figure stood in front of her.

"Don't hurt... Lucy..." Salamander flopped to the ground. A long, narrow wound started bleeding, but it wasn't very deep.

I had made sure that I didn't kill the girl accidentally. I don't go around murdering people randomly. Although I hadn't predicted Salamander to jump in front of her.

"Natsu! Gomen... This wouldn't of happened if I wasn't so weak..." Heartfilia cradled Salamander in her arms and sobbed.

"Humph, I'll just finished you both at the same time then. Secret Art! Forest Dragon's Vines of Thorns!" I slammed both of my hands on the ground.

From the ground, green vines sprouted, and started twining themselves around the pair.

"Run... Luce..." Salamander whispered.

"Never! I won't abandon my Nakama!" Heartfilia stood back up, her eyes full of determination.

"Open, Gate of the Crab, Cancer!"

"What may I do for you today, kibi?" The spirit snapped his scissors open and closed and open and closed.

"Slice those vines!" Heartfilia ordered, and she took out her whip.

"Understood kibi"

The crab whipped around, chopping my vines. I frowned and created more. Heartfilia was cutting some vines as well with her whip, so I created some behind her and the crab. The vines shot out and captured the three.

I clapped my hands together.

Thorns appeared on the vines, apart from Salamander's, and I heard Heartfila's blood-curdling scream.

**(A/N as she said, she is not a killer, and since Natsu was already injured, she didn't make thorns poke into him. XD)**

"LUCCCCCCCY!" Salamander half shrieked.

"Shut up Salamander, you're making my ears ring..." Gajeel growled.

Heartifila's crab disappeared into the air.

"Haa... Haa... That's it... I'm done... Have... Nothing left... At all..." I collapsed, and Gajeel sat me up by the rock.

I released Heartfila and Salamander from her/his prison, and Heartfilia dropped down on the ground, with cuts and scratches everywhere.

I closed my eyes.

"I think I'm just gonna sleep... If that's alright with you..." I muttered.

"There's iron here, I don't really care." Gajeel replied.

"Heh... Good... Wouldn't want you bored here..." I drifted off to dreamland.

**(A/N guys guys, before you start asking me is this is a GajeelxSakura, it's not. It's a GaLe. But the main pair is still NaLu ^_^)**

"Heh it's not like I have much of a choice... I swore to her... And I always keep my promises." Gajeel munched on some iron.

"Actually, you were half forced to..." I muttered, while sweat-dropping.

* * *

**Ok, now getting ready to upload next chapter!**

**RosettaIvory**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo Minna~ not gonna say much, trying to upload all this in a time limit!**

**Lolly: -_-' Rosetta does not own Fairy Tail...**

**Me: SHUT UP AND WRITE OR DO YOU WANT THE HAMMER?**

**Lolly: y-yes Miss!**

* * *

**Chapter eight (Lucy's POV)**

After I heard Sakura say that she was going to sleep I started crying softly.

_Why do I have to be so weak? I can't even protect my Nakama..._

I crawled over to Natsu. There was an really bad cut on my arm. Natsu had a gash on his stomach.

"Natsu... Gomen... I was too weak... I couldn't even defeat someone who was already near their limit... I must be trash, I shouldn't be allowed to be in Fairy Tail anymore, I'll only tarnish it's name." I wiped away my tears streaming down my cheeks.

**(A/N I am sorry for the OOCness of Lucy -.-)**

"Hey... Don't blame yourself Luce, she's really strong, she defeated Erza!" Natsu smiled his trademark grin.

I gaped at him.

"Erza was already out of magic then, she still had a fair bit though." Natsu quickly added in.

I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Let's get outta here Luce." Natsu looked at the two Dragon Slayers sitting parallel to us.

I nodded quickly and tried to stand up. I flinched when a sudden pain tore through my arm. I sucked in a breath, trembling when I was on my feet.

"You guys seem to have a problem over there." I shivered when I heard that voice.

Sakura was looking at us with one eye closed and one eye opened.

"Salamander wants fire right?" She picked up a rock that was next to her, and threw it at a metal cabinet of some kind. It smashed through, and I saw the red and orange flames of a fire.

**(A/N um... A furnace?)**

Natsu started eating it, the flames being sucked up into his mouth. He wiped his mouth and smirked.

"Thanks for the meal..."

He held his hand over his wound and burnt it closed.

Sakura closed her eye again.

"It's annoying having two Fairies over there chit chatting. It's hard to sleep."

**(A/N she likes closing one eye doesn't she? XD)**

Natsu saw me struggling to stand without falling over, and came over to me, and carried me bridle style.

I immediately flushed pink.

"Are you ok Luce? Your face is getting hot... Do you have a fever?" The ever so dense Natsu asked well, densely.

"N-No, I'm fine!" I stammered.

"Ok, but we need to get you to Mira fast, those cuts look really serious." Natsu stared especially at the cut in my arm.

I nodded.

Natsu ran into the guild as soon as he picked his way through the remains of Phantom Lord's guild.

"Mira! Lucy need treatment right now!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs.

Mira ran over and gasped at my injuries.

"Bring her to the infirmity!" Mira rushed into the infirmity to get all the medicine ready.

Natsu laid me gently on one of the infirmity beds.

Mira came over and started cleaning my wounds.

I had major cuts on my stomach, leg and arm.

"This is going to leave scars isn't it Mira san?" I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Perhaps, I don't know... But you've lost a lot of blood, you might start to feel a little light in the head."

I tensed as Mira started to disinfect the cuts.

Natsu seemed to noticed this, and held my hand, giving it a squeeze. I squeezed back.

Mira bandaged the disinfected wounds as best as she could without causing me further pain.

My clothes were all ripped and bloody.

Mira glared at Natsu, then gestured to the door. He gulped and obediently went outside.

Mira produced some pyjamas out of seemingly nowhere, and helped me get changed into them.

My skin was still bloody and dirty, but at least I had clean clothes on.

"Go to sleep Lucy chan, it'll help you heal faster." Mira whispered before exiting the infirmity.

"Natsu?" I called softly with my hoarse voice. I knew he could hear me with his Dragon Slayer hearing enhancement.

Natsu walked in and sat next to me.

"What is it Luce?" He grinned.

I smiled gently.

"Please stay with me... I don't want to be in here alone..."

"Sure Luce!" Natsu laid his head on the bed, and I started playing with his spiky pink hair.

I blinked.

Natsu was... Purring?

I giggled.

Natsu opened one eye.

**(A/N he had his eyes closed before.)**

"Why're you laughing Luce?" He asked curiously.

"You were purring" I rubbed my temple with my good hand.

"I thought only cats purred."

"I didn't purr!" Natsu cried out.

"You were literally vibrating" I pointed out.

Natsu sweat-dropped.

"Maybe I was purring..."

I stared at him like he had two heads.

"Did you just figure that out?

Natsu nodded sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever"

We fell into a comfortable silence. That is, until Happy flew in.

"Natsu! Lets go fishing!" Happy began to dream about fish.

Natsu looked at me for a moment.

"Sorry Happy, I promised Lucy that I'd stay with her, but we can go fishing tomorrow!" Natsu grinned his goofy grin.

"Stay with her? You llllliiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkke her!" Happy rolled his tongue on the word "like".

I blushed.

"I-It's not like that!"

"Of course I like her,"

My heart lifted at that, until he finished what he said.

"She's my best-friend!"

I smiled sadly.

_Of course Natsu wouldn't know what love is... He's so dense... I can't believe I fell for a guy this dense..._

"Lushi?" Happy mewed.

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok? You looked a little sad..."

I smiled and ruffled Happy's head.

"I'm fine!"

Happy's eyes full of doubt met my eyes full of sadness.

He nodded in understanding.

**(A/N I feel like everyone's nodding a lot, don't you?)**

"Well, I'm going to go and have a fish." Happy flew off again.

My eyes drooped, and my head bobbed down then I lifted it back up again. This continued for about a minute.

"Go to sleep Luce, you're tired." Natsu pulled up my covers.

"Arigato Natsu, but you should be getting some rest as well..."

"Not as much as you Luce"

I could basically _hear_ the grin that he had on his face.

* * *

**you know... Your inbox is gonna be hit with lots of emails from me! Alerts alerts... Did I ever tell you I LOVE Fairy Tail music? It's EPIC!**

**RosettaIvory**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohayo Minna! This chapter is awesome cos it starts out in a flashback... Jk lol.**

* * *

**Chapter nine (Sakura's POV)**

_*Flashback*_

_Gajeel sat on his large pile of iron, while I sat on a ledge above him. All was quiet, save for Gajeel's crunching on the iron._

_"So that's where you two are."_

_"Master Macarov?" I said in a surprised tone._

_"Hmm. I was thinking. Do you want to join Fairy Tail?" The little man proposed._

_Gajeel spat out the lump of iron he was eating, and I stared at him wide eyed._

_"We fought against your guild members, almost killed three of them, and attempted to kidnap one. Why would you want us in your guild?" I said jumping down from my ledge._

_"It is true. You have hurt my children. And that I will NEVER forgive. But, I would like to steer you to the right path down your life." Marcarov emitted a dark aura when he said we hurt his "children"._

_I was silent._

_"Juvia has joined already." Marcarov mentioned._

_I glanced at Gajeel. I knew that wherever I go, he has to go, everything depends on my decision. Gajeel had no emotions on his face._

_***Flashback***_

_**"You will join a guild with Fairies, a guild where Nakama comes first. And then Sakura, after a period of time after that, you will come to the Dragon Realm, do you understand?"**_

_**"Yes... Mother." I replied as my silky green hair fluttered in the night breeze.**_

_***Flashback end***_

**(A/N yes, there's a Flashback in a Flashback. That's just how awesome I am XD. There is another hint coming up, this chapter has a lot of hints... oh and underlined italics is thoughts.)**

_Fairies..._

_I walked over to the two of them. Macarov had his hand out invitingly. I took Gajeel's hand and placed it in Macarov's._

_"I know you want to." I said simply._

_"That would mean..." Gajeel kept his stoic face on._

_"I'm joining as well." I smiled at Macarov._

_Macarov inclined his head._

_"Well, shall we go?"_

_*Flashback end*_

We walked into Fairy Tail. As soon as we did, everyone was silent.

Master took us to a white haired barmaid.

**(A/N Sakura called Master Macarov, Macarov cos well... She was not in Fairy Tail... I don't know XD)**

"Oh, you're the Devil Dragons of Doom!" She said with shock written all over her face.

"Why are you here?"

"...Because your Master invited us to join." I said calmly.

Her eyes widened slightly and looked to Master. He nodded his head in approval.

"I see... What colour would you like your mark and where?" She directed the question to me.

"Forest green, and on my right shoulder please." I answered.

I lifted up my sleeve and she stamped my shoulder.

"All done, what about you?" She turned to Gajeel.

"Black, right shoulder." He crossed his arms and turned so that his right shoulder was facing her.

She stamped him and beamed.

"I think I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Mirajane Strauss, you're Sakura Esmelia, and you're Gajeel Redfox aren't you?" Mirajane said to both of us.

"Correct Mirajane san." I answered as curtly as I could.

"Please! Just call me Mira." Mira winked.

"Hey Mira! Beer please!"

"Coming!" Mira hollered over her shoulder.

"Sorry I've got to go, I hope you get to know our members quickly!"

"Thanks." I turned to sit at one of the tables.

Gajeel followed behind me, but he was looking at something else. Correction, _someone_ else.

The corner of my mouth lifted. I instead headed towards the girl Gajeel was staring at.

I slipped into the seat on her left. Gajeel sat in the seat opposite her.

The girl was reading a thick book, her blue hair occasionally falling over her eyes, which annoyed her, and she would then tuck it behind her ear.

"Ohayo." I said suddenly.

The girl jolted, and almost jumped right out of her skin.

"Ah! Ohayo! Gomen I didn't realise you were there!" She looked across from her... And froze. Her eyes looked absolutely terrified.

Gajeel looked away, but I could see the slight pain in his eyes.

"Hey! What're you guys doing here?"

I sighed.

"What?... Flame head."

"Huh? What'd you call me?" Flame brain demanded.

I glared at him.

"Woah... Your pupils are like a dragon's pupils, they're slits!" He squeaked.

"Her eyelashes don't help either... They're so long, it makes her look... Dangerous..." The little book girl murmured.

"Why thank you ..." I turned and smiled at her expectedly.

"Levy, Levy McGarden." She returned with a bright smile.

"I'm Sakura Esmelia." I pointed at Gajeel.

"That guy is Gajeel Redfox, he isn't that bad once you get to know him better." I punched my balled up hand into my open palm.

"Time for your beating Fire idiot."

"Huh?" A small flame came out of his mouth.

"This is for being rude to me and Gajeel!" I held up my right hand to my face.

"Forest Dragon's Claw." My hand turned into its claw form.

Pinky gulped, then decided to counter attack with one of his own attacks.

I leapt up into the air with my claw, and aimed straight down.

He sucked in some air, inflating his cheeks.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" He released his roar.

"Forest Dragon's Wings" I chanted softly, and flitted out of the way as my dragon wings materialised on my back.

"Owaaaa! That's so cool!" Fire breath exclaimed.

"Hmm. Forest Dragon's Talons." I picked him up easily with two of my Talons and flung him through the infirmity door.

"She still needs you, don't come out fighting without her permission." I turned my back and walked back to the table I was sitting at before the fire bastard disturbed me with his loudness.

I glanced down at myself.

"I'm going shopping." I announced.

A few people's gazes swept my way and and few sounds of agreement was heard before they went back to what they were doing before.

"Levy, do you want to come?" I offered.

She blinked and smiled.

"Sure!"

After a whole two hours of searching, I found the perfect outfit for myself.

I wore a top that ends under my chest, and reveals my stomach. It cuts down in a "V" shape, revealing a lot of my chest. Two straps that crisscrossed each other in a "X" shape help make sure that the top wouldn't somehow "fall off". The main colour was white and a simple black border was on the outside. The straps were also black.

**(A/N originally it was going to be a green border, but then I realised I needed black -_-' here's a major hint. She wears white, black, yellow and gray. This is a GaLe. So you can leave the colour gray out of it. There. Major hint. Also, they all represent Dragon Slayers.)**

I had a skirt that was the same colour scheme as my top, it was white and had a black border around it. The skirt went to just above my kneecaps. It was also really floaty, since floaty dresses or skirts are easier to move in.

My heels were the same, except the strap was yellow.

I wore sleeves that started above my elbows and ended at my wrist, except the length was down to my mid-thigh. They were white, and the border was black as well.

My earrings were iron shaped like leaves. They were light gray obviously.

_I wonder when the time will come... I hope it'll be soon..._

* * *

**Do you guys want a picture of what Sakura wears? I drew it...**

**RosettaIvory**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo Minna, so this is the last chapter I wrote in Australia, this chapter explains a LOT about Sakura ^_^.**

* * *

**Chapter ten (Natsu's POV)**

I sat up from the remains of the door.

"Natsu?"

I turned and grinned, getting up and running over to Luce's bed. I knelt down.

"Yeah Luce?"

"What was that all about?" She asked, cocking her head to a side.

"That iron guy and the leaf girl joined." I scratched my head.

"What were their names again?"

Luce's eyes widened and her mouth opened in a "O" shape.

**(A/N 0o0 XD)**

"You mean Gajeel Redfox and Sakura Esmelia? The Iron Dragon Slayer and the Forest Dragon Slayer?"

"Yeah! Them..." I let out a little flame.

"Why would they join? I mean, don't they hate Fairy Tail? Why join the guild they hated just a day ago?" Lucy thought out loud.

I shrugged.

_I wonder what she meant when she said that __**"she still needs you, don't leave her side without her permission..."**__ Does she mean Luce?_

**(A/N HOLY CRAP NATSU'S THINKING! GRAY GO GET WENDY- wait she's not in this yet...**

**Gray: huh? Who's Wendy?**

**Me: oh no-one...**

**Gray: ...**

**Me: ...Erza... Help... Grays trying to kill me...**

**Gray: WHAT? NO!**

**Erza: *dark aura* WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER GRAY? YOU WILL RECEIVE PUNISHMENT!**

**back to the story... -_-') **

**(Sakura's POV)**

I stared lazily at the two guys that were glaring at me and Gajeel. But mostly Gajeel.

"Why don't we take this outside? This seems a little too... Personal to do this here." I broke the tense silence.

We all stood up and went to the tree where the three were strung up. I learnt that the names of the two guys that were strung up with Levy were Jet and Droy.

Levy looked like she wanted to disappear into the ground.

I jumped up onto the branches of the tree.

"What do you want?" I crossed my feet and swung them back and forwards and back and forwards.

"You don't deserve to be here! Fairy Tail doesn't need people like you!" The one called Jet accused.

I had my stoic face on.

"To be honest, I have my own reasons to be here if it wasn't for those reasons, I would of joined a different guild." I stroked the bark of the tree.

"Well then, why is _he_ here? You healed us after he almost killed us so you're fine, but he isn't!" Droy pointed at Gajeel.

A branch started growing from the place where I touched the tree.

I smiled softly.

I opened my arms wide, with my palms facing up. My face was tilted up into the leafy canopy of the tree.

Flowers started blooming on the tree, soft pink flowers, and petals started floating down.

I looked down and was saddened by the sight. The two was beating Gajeel, it wasn't doing much damage to him, and he wasn't fighting back.

They aren't appreciating nature at all...

Levy was gazing up at the tree in awe.

I picked a flower from the the branch above me and closed my eyes. I knew that Gajeel needed this, he was doing this on purpose, he didn't want me to interfere.

My long green hair fell in front of the sides of my face.

"You're the kid who beat up all those weaklings in my guild?" A gruff voice spoke.

I half opened my eyes.

_La...xus?_

I looked down once more. A Mage that had short blond hair, and a lightning shaped scar that runs down his face was attacking Gajeel repeatedly with his lightning.

"S-Stop it Laxus, this is going too far!" Droy stuttered.

"Shut up! It's because you're so weak this kid could beat you!" Laxus sent lightning towards Levy. Smoke flowed, and Gajeel stood in front of her, blocking her with his iron arm.

I leaped back down the tree and walked quietly towards the raging Dragon Slayer.

"That's enough Laxus." I said, with petals surrounding me, and still fluttering down.

He stopped, his eyes wide.

"Princess?"

I shook my head.

"Don't call me that right now, I don't want everyone to know, it'll be troublesome if they did."

"So I was giving your other protecter a beating Sakura?" Laxus raised an eyebrow, and he looked at Gajeel.

I rolled my eyes.

"Including you Laxus, I have four, the other two are still training though."

"Heh, he seems weak to me, are the other two too weak to be your guards yet?" Laxus scoffed.

I glared at him, my eyes emitted a golden light.

"Shut up Laxus, or would you like me to mash up your face?" I growled softly.

"Feisty." Laxus grinned.

"I like feisty."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're different. Your aura... It's..."

"Huh?" Laxus folded his arms.

"Look Sakura, I don't know what your problem is, but you only need me as your protector."

"The only reason why you even want to be one of my protectors is because you want the immortal life. I would never accept you as my mate anyway, so you don't even need to think about it." I hissed.

"My guards lives only for as long as I do. However, if I get a mate, me and my mate will be immortal. My guards will still live as long as I do, which means that they will get their longevity only if I get a mate. If I die, my mate doesn't die. Although, all my guards do." I scoffed.

"So in other words, even if you become my mate, you'll still die if I do, since you're still one of my guards."

**(A/N lots of information about Sakura ne?~)**

My mind flickered over to Lucy and Levy for a second, and I realised something really important.

I clapped my hands on my mouth.

"Sakura?" Gajeel raised his head.

_*Flashback*_

_"Sakura, when you are in that guild, look for the Celestial Princess. She has blond hair and brown eyes. Her Advisor should also be in the same guild, she should have blue hair and brown eyes. You are to bring them back to the Dragon Realm with you alright?"_

_"Understood mother." I looked into Vecania's diamond eyes._

_*Flashback end*_

"I can't believe-" I ran back to the guild, leaving all the people confused.

I chucked a leaf behind me.

"Catch, Gajeel."

I burst into the guild, and into the infirmity.

**(A/N O_O so, I didn't know how to get Sakura into the infirmity, so I just switched into her POV and then and then, MAN I SOMEHOW GOT HER INTO THE INFIRMITY WITHOUT REALISING IT! I'M MAGICAL!)**

"Lucy Heartifila, Celestial Mage, age 17, am I correct?" I gasped.

She nodded slowly.

I picked up Flame brains, and threw him out of the window.

"I need to tell you something. And it's important." I sat down on the edge of her bed.

Lucy gulped.

* * *

**CLIFFIE! YEAAAAAH! But I kinda gave it away... All well... Has anyone guessed who the Dragon Slayers who are the "guards" or "protectors" or Sakura yet? It's painfully obvious... Literally. *clutchs heart* **

**RosettaIvory**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo minna! NALU FLUFF ALERT! YAAAAAAY! Dances in a circle.**

**Sakura: -_-' I think she's been meaning to write the fluff... But didn't have time...**

**Lucy: speaking of writing... I HAVE TO GO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER! **

**Levy: Lu-chan! She's gone...**

**Me: nod nod.**

**Lolly: Rosetta does not own Fairy Tail. *shudder* you weird person...**

**Me: you know, I recently got that new sword... Been itching to test it out on someone...**

**Lolly: ...HOLY CRAP FUCK! **

**Me: excuse her language. *bow***

* * *

**Chapter eleven (Lucy's POV)**

"What is it?" I said nervously.

"It's a long story... Would you like the short version or the long version?" Sakura played with her hair.

"The long version." I replied immediately.

She smirked a little.

"Alright then. As you already know, my mother is Vecania. The Forest Dragon. She was the one who taught me, because I was most compatible with the Forest element. Or you can call it Nature." Sakura chuckled.

"Ne Sakura... Do you mean you had a choice? Did two Dragons find you?" I said, puzzled.

The end of Sakura's mouth twitched up.

"No Lucy..." She looked up at me slowly.

"I am the Dragon Princess."

**(A/N who guess that? No-one reviewed about it... -_-)**

I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Being the Dragon Princess, I am able to learn all types of Dragon Slaying magic. But enough about me, now onto you."

"W-Wait, I'm involved with this?" I cried out.

"Not Dragon-wise, but yes." Sakura affirmed.

"Actually I should heal you first..." Sakura muttered while handing me a leaf. I recognised it, and accepted it gratefully.

I swallowed, and I felt my injuries seemingly lift up and walk away.

"Good. Now back to where I was... Vecania instructed me, to bring the Celestial Princess and her Adviser back with me to the Dragon Realm. She told me what they looked like and everything. Apparently, I was to find them when I joined _The Guild with Fairies, a guild where Nakama comes first_ as she put it." She smiled and pointed at my right hand.

"Fairy Tail..." I breathed.

She nodded.

"The Celestial Princess has shoulder length blond hair, and brown eyes." Sakura closed her eyes.

_That sounds like me..._

She opened them again.

"How fitting for you to be a Celestial Mage..."

I gasped.

"You mean I'm..."

"Hai... You are the Celestial Princess, Lucy..." Sakura said exactly what I thought.

"But how?" I asked.

"Your mother... She was the Celestial Queen... And no, she didn't make you with the Spirit King. Her maiden name... Was Layla Starlene." Sakura said solemnly.

I blushed at the thought of the Spirit King being my father.

_That would just be... I don't even... Plain embarrassing. And weird._

"Starlene? The late Queen Starlene?" I questioned, my brain slowly taking in all this information.

"Queen Starlene did not die of a disease... She was assassinated..." Sakura said the last part softly.

"How? I don't believe you! Mother... When t-they c-checked her b-body there was no physical damage! She was just... D-dead... So they assumed it was a disease and left it at that!" Tears began to run down my cheeks in river, some made their way into my mouth and I could taste the saltiness of it.

Sakura grimaced.

"There was no surface damage because the assassinator healed her wound right after he killed her. It was during her most vulnerable moment, when she was sleeping. The assassinator obviously did not want it to seem like she was killed with a weapon."

I held my face in my hands during her explanation. I lifted up my head slowly.

"How do you know all this?" My voice cracked at my last word, and I started crying again.

"The Spirit King told us. He of course, could not stop that from happening, he cannot leave the Celestial Spirit World. Everything will go berserk if he did. He is the "pillar" for the Spirit World." Sakura bowed down her head.

Somehow, learning that your mother could've been living this whole time makes it 10x worse than knowing that your mother's death was caused by something that no-one had control over.

Sakura cleared her throat.

"You have an Adviser as well, although I have not told her yet. Vecania said that she has blue hair, a little long than shoulder length, and brown eyes also. I guess you've guessed who she is ne~?" She said, trying to cheer me up.

"Levy?" I asked, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand.

"Correct." Sakura took the flower pot by my bedside. The plant that was growing had just sprouted.

She cupped her hands around the sprout, and her hands glowed green. I looked at the flower pot curiously.

Sakura smiled softly at the plant and moved her hands away so I could see.

"A Forget-Me-Not..."

"You can keep on crying if you want. Just let it all out... The frustration and pain... That empty feeling in your heart... Let it all out... I have said what I needed to say." Sakura placed the flower pot back onto the table next to my bed.

"Just like this Forget-Me-Not... Take on your problem head on! Don't hesitate to express how you feel! You will be alone at first... But like this little flower, you will eventually be joined by others! Others who are like you and understand you! Never hesitant to be yourself. Be like yourself, and your light will shine the brightest in the night sky." Sakura beamed at me and opened the door that had magically been repaired.

**(A/N yeah... No-one actually repaired it... It fixed itself XD)**

"Thank you... Sakura." I smiled at her weakly.

She lifted the ends of her lips and closed the door.

Natsu climbed in through the window and sat down opposite me.

"You heard everything?" I stated quietly.

"Yeah..." Natsu hugged me.

I was stiff for a moment with surprise, but them wrapped my arms around him, my body shaking with sobs uncontrollably.

"Sorry Natsu *hic* it's just that *hic* I always thought that-" I broke down crying yet again.

"I know Luce, I know." Natsu hugged me close to his body.

The warmth of his body spread through me, and I felt protected and safe when he was holding me.

"Arigato Natsu... Gomen, I'm so weak, I cry so much..." I sniffled.

'Luce." Natsu held me at arms length at stared into my eye intensely.

"You are not weak! You're the strongest Mage I've known! Like what Sakura said, don't look down on yourself! Hold up your chin proudly everyday!" He growled fiercely and pulled me back into his embrace.

I had a ghost of a smile on my lips.

"Arigato... Natsu."

_Maybe... Just maybe... There's a chance I'll get my dragon..._

**(Normal POV)**

Sakura leaned against the wall, listening to Natsu climb in and Lucy cry her heart out.

She smirked slightly. She'd known that the Flame Idiot was there the whole time listening to them, but she made no comment, since she didn't want to explain everything twice anyway.

She listened to Pinky tell Lucy that she was not weak and straightened up. She began to walk away, sensing that those two needed to be alone.

"Go get her Natsu~" Sakura hissed lowly, just enough for Natsu to hear from inside the room.

She walked down the stairs quite calmly, some people looking at her weirdly from her rather fast outburst into the guild. She had literally ripped the front doors off their hinges and ran up the stairs so fast, that it had put Jet's running speed to shame.

**(A/N I'd say that's pretty fast... XD #invisible, oh and care to follow on Twitter? Erza_Scarlet its a RP account~ there are four _ it doesn't show up. I got bored lol)**

"Mira san, can I please have a Blueberry Milkshake?" Sakura ordered. Her purse appeared in her hands. She fished out some money and put it on the counter, picking up the glass delicately. Her purse disappeared into the air.

"Ara! Is that Requip magic I see?" Mira gathered up the Jewels and put them in the guild's safe.

Sakura grinned.

"I learnt a little in my travels."

Mira smiled kindly and left it at that.

Sakura continue her walk to the table where the blue haired bookworm was, taking occasional sips from her straw.

She plonked herself down, and set the lilac coloured drink down on the table.

"Levy" Sakura started, deciding to say everything bluntly.

"We need to talk."

"Huh?" Levy raised her head from the book she was currently reading, in time to see Sakura touch her arm and they got teleported.

"Oh my Blueberry Milkshake... Got it." Sakura muttered, her hand flicking out to grab her drink before they completely teleported.

"You know Teleportation magic?" Levy asked once they appeared at a new location.

Sakura simply laughed softly.

"So what did you want to talk about so much that we had to all the way out here?" Levy closed her book and gestured to the scenery before them.

"Alright. Lucy is the Celestial Princess and you are her Adviser. Done." Sakura yawned.

It took Levy three seconds to process what Sakura just said in her head. Those were spent just Levy staring at Sakura with a blank face.

**(A/N [ i_i ])**

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

Sakura clapped her hands over her ears in chibi-mode.

"Itai, my ears are being stabbed with a knife repeatedly..."

* * *

**I forgot to tell you it's a long chapter... Well, review, tell me what you think, follow me on Twitter ( Erza_Scarlet if you didn't see. RP account. Four _ in the name. One after another.) and maybe follow this story? Ja Ne~**

**RosettaIvory**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ohayo... Minna... Gomen... T~T I'm practising for about three hours a day of piano now T.T it's hard to find time!**

**Lolly: right.**

**Me: says the one who hasn't updated for a month or more.**

**Lolly:... Rosetta does not own Fairy Tail.**

**Natsu: Hey what kept you?**

**Lucy: SHUT UP! LUCY KICK! Sheesh you'd think he'd be quiet when someone's reading...**

* * *

**Chapter twelve (Laxus's POV)**

**(A/N XD Laxus's POV... That escalated quickly lol...)**

I looked down at Magnolia and smirked.

"It's about time Fairy Tail gets a new Master, I know exactly how to do that too."

**(A/N you guys all know what everyone looks like and stuff in Fairy Tail right? I won't go into ****_too_**** much detail about what they're wearing then ^_^)**

"How are we going to do that then Laxus?" Freed said quietly.

I turned and smirked once more.

"I need you to set up runes around Magnolia, Freed. Evergreen and Bixlow, you will fight."

My coat billowed around me.

"This is going to be war in Fairy Tail."

"Finally! Some action baby!" Bixlow stuck out his tongue, while his three dolls shrieked "Action, action!"

"Understood." Freed said calmly.

Evergreen pushed up her glasses before nodding.

**(A/N I am terribly sorry if they're OOC... T.T Gomen!)**

**(Levy's POV)**

"I see..." I had calmed down and Sakura had explained everything to me.

Sakura took a deep drought of her milkshake.

"By immortal, do you mean that you can't be killed, or you can be killed, but you live forever?" I asked curiously.

"The latter." Came Sakura's reply.

"Am I immortal as well?" I pointed to myself.

"Hai~" Sakura set down her milkshake, picked a flower and started fiddling with it. A comfortable silence descended on us as I watched with mesmerised eyes.

The flower grew and fully bloomed. Sakura set the flower back down gently, and to my amazement, the stem of the flower bonded with the roots it was picked away from.

"How did you?..." I breathed.

Sakura's lips quirked up.

"Forest Dragon Slayers have the ability to bring life into the world..." She placed both her hands on the grassy ground. Her hands glowed green softly.

I gasped when I saw the grass grow even thicker, and wild daisies started pushing their heads up, and unfurled their petals.

One daisy however, was different from the others. It had a light pink tinted on the edges of its petals.

"...As well as death." Sakura finished, and the daisy that had caught my eyes promptly shrivelled up and wilted. My eyes widened.

Sakura cupped the limp daisy in her hands. They glowed green once more. She removed her hands, and the daisy was alive once more.

"Once... I was angry, in my rage I lashed at the forest surrounding me. I thought of nothing but fury. When I finally got my senses back... All the trees were dead... Everything was lifeless..." Sakura had a sad look in her eyes.

"It's one thing to find a dead forest... But it's another thing to know that it was you who caused it... They're all living things... I..." Sakura stopped abruptly.

"I shouldn't be talking about this should I?..." Sakura touched my arm once more.

In a flash we were back in the guild, at the table we were at before Sakura teleported us to the cliff.

"I'll be back..." Sakura mumbled and teleported away once more.

Everyone stared at me questionably.

I shrugged.

"I think she forgot her milkshake." I said mildly.

**(Lucy's POV)**

I woke up blearily. My brain registered that I was being held by someone slowly.

"Natsu?" I said sleepily.

I opened my eyes fully, and immediately blushed at the close proximity of our faces. I tried to squirm out of Natsu's arms. Keyword, tried.

After all my efforts, Natsu just hugged me closer to him.

"Luce... Mine..." He muttered.

My face turned a light shade of pink when I heard that.

"N-Natsu wake up!" I whispered quietly.

I gazed up at Natsu's face and giggled a little.

_He looks so innocent while sleeping... Kawaii..._

I jolted slightly.

_Did I just say that Natsu was cute?!_

I bit my lip and looked up at Natsu again. With trembling fingers, I reached up, and brushed his light pink hair out of his face.

My heart was beating wildly.

"Luce?..." Natsu murmured as he leaned into my touch. My pink face soon turned into a darker shade of pink.

I noticed that his tight embrace had loosened, so I took the chance to wiggled out of the bed. I landed with a quiet *thump* on my bum.

"Itai..." I got up and rubbed my now sore rear a little.

My keys was next to the flower pot on the table beside the bed. I picked them up and summoned Virgo.

**(A/N NaLu moment over! Just so you know, the Daybreak Arc is waaay before the Phantom Arc, so Lucy does have Virgo. Coming up is Loke Arc!)**

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"Punishment, Hime?" The pink haired Celestial Spirit, wearing her maid outfit appeared, and bowed.

"No punishment, could you please get me some clothes? I would go myself but..." I gestured at myself. There was dried blood on me still and grime.

"Hai Hime, I will go and fetch some clothing for you while you clean yourself." Virgo bowed once more before disappearing into the Celestial world.

I sighed and tugged at my blond hair. I grimaced when I saw my reflection in the mirror opposite me.

"I look like shit..." I hissed before storming out of the room, and into the female bathhouse.

**(Natsu's POV)**

**(A/N -_-' yeah I'm switching POVs a lot this chapter...)**

I opened my eyes when I heard Lucy close the door.

I don't know why I pretended to be asleep when Lucy woke up... Then again, if she knew that I was awake she woulda Lucy Kicked me outta the guild!

I sat up and looked at nothing.

"I'm bored!" I yelled, fire coming out of my mouth.

Flinging the bed sheets aside, I ran out of the infirmity, and into the middle of the guild.

"Hey _Ice Pants _what's up?" I called cheerfully.

"What'd you call me _Fire Head_?" Gray stood up and grabbed my waistcoat. **(A/N you know, what he normally wears.)**

I grabbed Gray's collar.

"What was that _Popsicle_?" I growled.

"You heard me _Flame Idiot_!" Gray hissed.

"You wanna go _Ice Queen_?" I had a tick on my forehead.

"Gladly _Fire Ass_." Gray said, then we got into a fight that was in a dust cloud, which slowly dragged other people into it.

Everyone stopped when I landed on a table. But not just any table. It was the table that had Erza's strawberry cake on it. And Erza had lifted up her fork to take her first bite.

I had strawberry icing all over my face.

"Hey this tastes pretty good!" I licked the icing off my face.

A dark aura suddenly appeared near me.

My brain clicked two and two together and I started shivering.

"E-Erza?" I squeaked out.

* * *

**Oh yes, I forgot to mention, this is also rated T for language! ^_^ Ja Ne~**

**RosettaIvory**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gomen... I uploaded this a little late... Everything will go back to normal after I've had my piano exam... Do the disclaimer Happy..**

**Happy: Aye sir! Rosetta does not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen (Gajeel's POV)**

I silently surveyed the guild around me. Fairy Tail is a totally different guild from Phantom Lord.

When me and Sakura was in Phantom, no-one had never been this loud, everyone at Phantom was always quiet apart from mutterings. Everyone in the guild was afraid of the Master and the S Class mages. But here in Fairy Tail, everyone was cheerful and open. They treated everyone as family. No-one was afraid of the Master or the S Class mages... Apart from Titania... She seems to be the one everyone is afraid of... When she's angry.

They haven't accepted me yet. Although I know that what I have done deserves no forgiveness or acceptance, hell I don't even know how they're not trying to beat up my face right now!

"G-Gajeel?" The small script Mage asked shyly.

I looked up at her with a blank face.

"A-ano... A-are you o-ok? Are y-you hurt?" She stuttered, though in fear or something else, I do not know.

"Gihi, ya don't really think those two could mash _my_ face up do ya?" I smirked.

She ducked her head down quickly.

"G-gomenasai..."

"It's nothing." I said dismissively.

She was my mate though it seems. There was a faint dragon like aura about her.

I sniffed the air inconspicuously.

_She smells a little like Metalicana..._

Under the scent of books and ink, lies the scent of Metalicana.

I stuffed a iron nail in my mouth as I thought.

Furrowing my eyebrows- **(A/N THEY'RE IRON STUDS IDIOT!)** -I tried to remember what Metalicana told me about Mates.

_***Flashback***_

_"Hey brat. Come here, I need to tell you about mating." Metalicana told me gruffly._

_I walked over calmly and sat down in front of his large claw._

_"What's mating?" I asked._

_**(A/N remember guys, he's still a kid, so he'll act a little different to what he is now.)**_

_"That's what I'm about to tell you!" Metalicana growled irritatedly._

_I nodded and fell silent._

_"Mating is when a Dragon or Dragon Slayer smells a scent of their parent on another person. In this case, you'll smell my scent."_

_I sniffed him curiously. He smelt like iron scraps and steel._

_"Oi! Stop sniffing and listen!" Metalicana snorted._

_"You can only have __**one**__ mate in your life understand? Don't go around and Mark a woman you don't know! Once you Mark that person, you're stuck with them for eternity! Don't drink beer and stuff before banging someone, you might Mark them accidentally." Metalicana lectured._

_"How do you Mark someone?" I crossed my legs as I sat on the ground._

_"I was getting to that! Be patient baka!" Metalicana cuffed me on the head gently with the tip of his massive claw._

_I rubbed my head as he continued._

_"When you have found your Mate, and you're certain it's that person, you have to Mark them. To Mark them, you have to bite them on the neck- just enough to draw blood. After that you lick the place where you bit the person and dragon scales should appear in place of the bite. The colour differs with each Dragon, but for you, it'll be light gray."_

_"That's it?" I stared into Metalicana's eyes, actually, eye, since I couldn't see all around his huge head._

_"That's all." He confirmed._

_"Time to learn Iron Dragon Slayer magic! Will you teach me the Iron Dragon's Club this time?" I got up and got into a fighting position._

_"Heh, show me your Roar first." Metalicana instructed._

_"Ok."_

_***Flashback end***_

**(A/N that was a long flashback! XD)**

"Selfish old man..." I muttered.

Levy had settled down across the table from me, and was reading a thick book.

Suddenly there was a crash and there was a dark aura coming from the place where it happened.

"E-Erza?" Salamander was literally exerting fear.

"Gihi." I chuckled and watched the brutal beating Fire Ass was about to get.

**(Natsu's POV)**

**(A/N had to change back into him to you know, give a detailed description of his beating and just how much it hurt. HAHAHAHAHA EVIL!)**

"Natsu... You ate my cake!" Erza stalked towards me, and I started inching back quickly.

Her fist connected with my face, and she began hitting me repeatedly.

Finally, she calmed down. Although, that was only when Mira gave her another slice of cake.

I staggered over to the bar where Lucy was sitting.

**(A/N you know, she recovered and stuff.)**

My face was all swollen up and I had a black eye.

"Lushiiii..." I groaned as I fell into the stool.

She turned and almost dropped her strawberry milkshake.

"Kill it with fire!" She screamed.

**(A/N hehe... DBZ abridged series reference... Of course this is all meant to be funny. Natsu's not hurt too badly, trust me XD)**

"I'll just eat it." I said blankly.

She stopped screaming for a second and looked at me closely.

"Natsu?!" She screeched while pointing at my face.

I nodded while covering my ear with one hand.

She finished her drink quickly and grabbed my hand. She dragged me out of the guild and towards her apartment.

"What did you do to annoy Erza this time?" She asked.

"I fell on her cake..." I mumbled.

She chibi-sighed.

"I'll turn the stove on when we get home."

I brightened up and started dragging her to her apartment.

"H-hey!" She staggered and fell onto my chest.

I grinned as I thought of a even faster way to get to Lucy's apartment.

"W-what's with the smile?" Lucy blushed.

I said nothing, and picked her up bridle style and ran the rest of the way to her apartment. Her window was open like always, so I just jumped up on the roof and went in.

"It's called using a door, baka." Lucy sighed.

I shrugged and put her down.

_I like having Luce close to me, I wonder why..._

She walked to the kitchen and turned on the stove.

"Well, eat up!" She went into the bathroom and came back out with a first aid kit.

I sucked in the flames from the stove hungrily, and licked my lips happily.

"Thanks for the meal!" I said cheerfully.

Lucy rolled her eyes, and pushed me down on a chair. She started dressing my messed up face.

I couldn't but help lose myself into the abysses of her warm chocolate orbs.

* * *

**Lots of A/N's in this chapter! And a little explanation about mating too! Well. I shall not upload any more chapters until I get 10 reviews. -.- Ja Ne~**

**RosettaIvory**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ohayo. I am disappointed. I waited for TWO WEEKS AND NO ONE REVIEWED! Apart from Annie Blackheart XD. You're awesome! But the rest of you... *glare* I really didn't want to do this but... You will find out your punishment at the end...**

* * *

**Chapter fourteen (Lucy's POV)**

I rolled back on the balls of my feet as I surveyed Natsu's extremely... Swollen face...

I giggled a little.

"Eh? What's so funny?" Natsu mumbled from his lips that were squashed together from the swollen cheeks he had.

"Y-your face!" I squeezed out from my laughter.

"It's like a demented tomato!"

Happy flew in through the window.

"Ara! There's the neko I wanted to see!" I put my hands on my hips.

"Eh Lushi?" Happy flew to my fridge and pulled out a fish.

I ignored the fact that he just took the last fish I had, and focused on the task at hand.

"I want you to go and get Gray. I need some ice." I glanced back at Natsu's pitiful face.

Happy sweat-dropped.

"Aye..."

"Why do we have to get that bastard?!" Natsu waved his arms around wildly.

I turned around and glared at him.

"One, because I don't have any ice, two, even if I did it wouldn't be enough, three, Gray's the one with infinite ice, and four, because I said so." I listed all the points on my fingers.

Natsu pouted.

I sighed.

"Happy you can..." I turned around, and saw no sign of the said cat.

"Baka neko..." I muttered under my breath.

I started to turn to the kitchen to get a wet cloth to put on Natsu's face, but was stopped with a hand on my wrist.

"Luce?" Natsu looked up at me with clouded eyes.

I tilted my head to a side, and smiled brightly.

"What is it Natsu?"

"N-nothing..." Natsu let go of my wrist slowly, his eyes becoming its usual onyx again.

**(A/N you know how anime eyes get out of focus and they have no pupils and the actual colour gets lighter? This is what's happening when Natsu's eyes got "clouded".)**

I was a bit confused, but decided against asking him about it.

I pondered in my head.

_Must be something about dragons... I could of sworn he wasn't acting himself just then... Instinct maybe? I'll have to ask Sakura..._

Little did I know, I had hit bullseye with that thought.

I wandered into the kitchen and pulled out a medium sized bowl. I filled it up with freezing cold water.

Placing the bowl on the coffee table that was in front of Natsu, I waltzed into the bathroom and grabbed a small towel.

I dropped the towel into the bowl, just as my door opened.

"In the living room Gray!" I called, pulling out the towel and squeezing it dry. I plopped it on Natsu's face.

Gray walked in, wearing only his pants, with his hands in his pockets.

"Gray, clothes." I said distractedly, going over to the fridge to get out some Strawberry Smoothie I made and had kept cold.

"Huh? Not again dammit!" I heard Gray exclaim, and run out the doors again.

"Ha! Exhibitionist!" Natsu yelled.

"Says the one with their face mashed up Fire Shit!" Gray retorted, coming back with his shirt back on.

"Says the one who chickened out when Erza came Ice Shit!" Natsu grumbled.

"Do ya want another pounding Ash Face?!" Gray butted his head against Natsu's head. Which, was still covered by the wet towel.

I felt a tick mark form on my head.

A dark aura started to surround me, and I glared at the two of them.

"Are you going to start a fight in my apartment?" I said in a dangerous voice.

The two began to shiver and Gray backed away from Natsu.

"Uh, so Lucy... What did you call me here for?" Gray said nervously.

My dark aura faded away, and I pointed at Natsu's face.

"Just freeze his face." I said happily and brightly.

"Huh? Wait _WHAT_?!" Natsu started to get out of the chair he was on, but I stopped him with a glare.

"Where do you think you're going?" I said in a low voice.

"N-Nowhere!" Natsu dropped back into his seat after he saw my hand move to my whip on my belt.

Gray smirked at me and strode in front of Natsu.

"With pleasure." He replied, before Natsu's face was frozen solid.

Muffled shouting could be heard from Natsu's frozen face.

I looked at his face. All the swollen parts had gone down.

"Hmm... You can melt the ice now Natsu." I commented before turning to Gray.

However, all I saw was a door slamming shut, and Gray's voice yelling "that ice lasts for 10 minutes sucker!"

I stared at the door. Slowly my head swivelled towards Natsu.

"Can you still melt it?" I asked calmly.

Natsu's face light up with fire.

A few drops of water dripped down from the ice.

A tick mark grew on Natsu's face, and he raised his fist as if to punch himself in the face.

"I don't think you should do that. Unless you want your face to be swollen again that is." I straightened up.

"Open, Gate of the Crab! Cancer!" I summoned Cancer, a flash of golden light, and a drop in my magic signalling Cancer had arrived.

"What can I do for you today Lucy ebi~?" Cancer snapped his scissors open and closed and repeating the motion.

"Do you think you can shave that ice off Natsu's face? Heh shaved ice..." I mumbled the last bit to myself.

Cancer studied the ice for a second.

"I believe I can ebi~"

I smiled.

"I'll leave you to it then."

I moved to the door.

"I'm gonna go and ask Sakura something, ok Natsu?"

"Do you know, Princess?" Cancer asked suddenly.

The ends of my lips lifted into a small smile as I nodded.

"I'm sorry for not telling you... But the Spirit King specifically asked all of us Spirits to not tell you. I suppose he wanted to see if you were going to be like Layla sama and treat Spirits how she did." Cancer informed me.

"It's ok Cancer... I understand." I said simply, before smiling again and closing the door gently.

I leaned against the closed door and closed my eyes. Silent tears ran down my cheeks.

I rubbed at my wet face, quietly sobbing.

"I will avenge you... Mother..."

* * *

**hmm. Time to tell you your punishment if you do not review this time. I've decided I will let you off this time. But if I don't get at ****_least _****5 reviews... I'LL SEND ERZA ON YOU! AND NATSU! AND GRAY! UNISON RAID OF SWORDS, FIRE AND ICE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ^_^ don't review and I'lll see you in the afterlife~ Ja Ne~**

**RosettaIvory**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ohayo. Longish chapter today. **

**Sakura: she's not in a good mood since only one person reviewed.**

**Me: shut up and do the disclaimer.**

**Sakura: see what I mean? Rosetta does not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 (Sakura's POV)**

I raced through the forest, my heart pounding with exhilaration and my head full of frustration and memories I'd rather not remember.

I weaved my way across the large roots on the ground, and the long dangling vines handing from the trees.

I stumbled over a huge root and steadied myself on a tree. In front of me was a massive lake. The lake was a deep ultramarine colour. It shimmered lightly as the wind blew over it.

I straightened, panting slightly.

"So beautiful..." I breathed.

I stepped towards the banks of the lake and gazed at myself in the lake.

A solemn face stared back at me.

I closed my eyes and rocked back on my heels.

I exhaled.

"Vecania should of given me a lacrima so that I could communicate with her... Then again it wouldn't be fair on the other Dragon Slayers..." I murmured softly to myself.

I stood up.

"I'd better get back to the guild, Gajeel'll get annoyed if I don't..."

I walked away, leaving the swaying grass in my wake.

**(Lucy's POV)**

I hummed quietly to myself as I balanced on the edge of the pavement by the river.

"Be careful miss!" The fishermen shouted again.

I smiled and waved back reassuringly, since that's what they always said when I do this.

Seeing the guild coming into view I sprinted towards it, hoping to find Sakura there.

I needed some answers, and Sakura is the only female Dragon Slayer I can ask. Not to mention the fact that she's the Dragon Princess.

Finally reaching the guild doors, I calmed myself down, and flung open the door, walking in like I didn't just sprint half of the way here.

"Ohayo minna!" I called, before sitting down on a bar stool, and waiting patiently for Mira to notice me.

"Ohayo!" A few guild members shouted back, before returning to what they were doing before.

"Ohayo Lucy, do you want your usual?" Mira smiled sweetly at me.

"Yes please!" I nodded my head eagerly, before turning around and scanning the guild for Sakura.

"Lucy! I was wondering why my heart was beating so!" Loke said dramatically.

"Huh?" Was my only response.

He noticed my keys and then backed away

"Y-you're a Celestial Mage?" He stuttered.

I nodded in confusion

Then he did something that shocked me to no end.

He went white, and _ran away._

I turned back to Mira who had set down my strawberry milkshake.

"Did I do something?" I asked her, taking a sip from the straw.

"No, Loke has had a bad experience with a Celestial Mage, so he tends to avoid them." Mira explained.

"Hmm" I turned and stared at the doors Loke left open while gulping down the milkshake thirstily.

"I wonder what happened to him..." I muttered.

I saw a flash of green out of the corner of my eyes.

I sauntered over to Sakura.

"Sakura! I have a question." I sat down next to Levy.

"Ohayo Levy chan!" I greeted her.

"Lu chan! Have you finished writing your next chapter yet?" She asked earnestly.

"Not quite yet..." I sweat dropped.

"What do you want to know Lucy?" Sakura said calmly.

"Oh and before you say anything, Levy is your Advisor. Ok ask away." Sakura added.

"Well... Wait what?!" I almost spat out my milkshake.

Sakura waved her hand at Levy.

I looked at Levy to explain.

"Um... Where should I start..." Levy said sheepishly.

"The beginning is always good." I made myself comfortable on the seat and leaned forward to listen.

**~Time Skip because I'm lazy~**

"Who's your Adviser then Sakura?" I asked curiously.

Sakura smiled.

"My Advisers... Are the Dragons." She answered.

"_EHHHHHHHH_?!" I stood up.

"But I thought the Dragons disappeared seven years ago!" I cried out.

"Shhhh! We don't want the non Dragon Guards hearing!" Sakura put her finger on her mouth.

I noticed that people had started staring at me and sat down self-consciously.

"What do you mean 'non Dragon Guards'?" I said in a quieter voice.

"Oh did I forget to explain to you? I have four guards. The Iron Dragon Slayer, the Lightning Dragon Slayer, the White Dragon Slayer and the Shadow Dragon Slayer." Sakura listed each of the Dragon Guard's elements on her fingers, while I stared at her with my mouth wide open.

**(A/N so... No-one bothered to guess who the last two Dragon Slayers was, so I thought I'd might as well give it away here. If you still can't guess who they are... Well. You need to go on the wiki and find who they are!)**

"If you have guards... Then do I have any?" I tilted my head to a side.

"Your Spirits are your Guards. A few will be chosen when we go to train in the Dragon Realm. Those few will be known as the Spirit Guards. Also, if a Dragon Slayer likes you, your guild mark will be the colour of their hair or element. Your guild mark is pink so..." Sakura trailed off giving me a knowing smile.

I blinked a few times. Slowly I craned my head towards Natsu, who had came back from my apartment, and was fighting with Gray, since it had been 10 minutes already, and his face was free from the ice.

He noticed my gaze on him and smiled that goofy grin of his, before he was punched in the face by Gray, and they resumed fighting again.

"That baka?" I stated.

"He was looking after you when you were in the infirmity you know. He really cares about you." Sakura said gently.

"He said that he likes me as his best friend." I retorted in frustration.

"He didn't want to be rejected. Once a Dragon or Dragon Slayer loves someone, they can only love the one." Sakura started to trace the circles in the wood of the table.

"How do you know?" I said exasperatingly.

"I can sense the aura of Dragon Slayers. And I can feel that whenever Pinky looks at you, talks to you, is near you, anything that involves you, the aura surrounding him is love. Filled to the brim with love. He's devoted to you Lucy, he'll do anything for you, he'll protect you from anything, he'll think about your safely before his!" Sakura paused and took a sip of her blueberry smoothie.

"If you get marked by a Dragon Slayer, your Spirit Guards' duty is over. The Dragon Slayer who marks you, is then bound to you to protect you and love you. The same will happen to me. However it'll be a little different. My Dragon Guards may find their Mate before I do, and they get released from their duty earlier, since for Dragon Slayers, Mates come first, and the Princess comes second." Sakura leaned back on her chair.

**(A/N long explanations.)**

I had nothing to say to that.

"Arigato Sakura..." I mumbled.

She smiled at me.

"Do I get any Guards?" Levy asked.

"Since you'll be with me or Lucy most of the time, both our Guards are to protect you too." Sakura informed her.

"Lu chan I understand but... Why...?" Levy said.

Sakura got the hidden implication and smirked.

"A certain Dragon Guard of mine seems to have an... Attraction to you~" Sakura replied on a singsong voice.

"Which one? I think you said Laxus was one of your Guards back when we were out by the tree..." Levy a little shakily.

"Laxus is a Dragon Slayer?" I said in a surprised voice.

Sakura nodded.

"The other one Levy, don't worry. That reminds me. I have to go and find Laxus and shake some sense into him. His aura is totally different from before. Before his aura was light and happy... But now..." Sakura growled.

"He's mad for power..."

When I heard this, I didn't know that Laxus would strike the next day. In fact, I thought that Sakura would have gotten some sense into him before that. Actually I didn't even know that he would go against Fairy Tail, his own guild! I was completely caught off guard. But who wasn't? Who would have thought their own guild-mate, someone part of our family, would hurt us for their own gain?

* * *

**Review Please.**

**RosettaIvory**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ohayo. Sorry about the lateness, had lots of exams.**

**Lolly: Thank you the Guest who reviewed.**

**Me: Thank you to Annie Blackheart XD for reviewing.**

**Lolly: Extra big chapter.**

**Me: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 (Lucy's POV)**

**~the next day~**

I walked around the guild, wondering about Loke. I looked up and scanned the guild for him, looking for ginger hair.

When I saw no sign of him, I sighed.

Seeing a flash of ginger outside the guild doors, I glanced at it sharply, seeing a blur of ginger.

I ran for the doors, intending to go and ask Loke about why he was scared of Celestial Mages. I mean, sure he had a bad past with one, but we're all different people!

"I... Can sense it! He... Isn't human... His spirit is unearthly..." I muttered to myself.

"Loke! Wait!" I ran into the forest, still following the ginger.

But Loke never stopped.

"Ok, that's it!" I growled with frustration. I reached to my side, to my leather pouch where my keys would be, even as I was running.

I patted around it, confused.

My eyes widened with realisation.

"Shit... I dropped my keys..." I cursed myself and dodged a trees.

"I've still got my whip... That'll do." my fingers went beside my pouch and unhooked my whip.

My hand closed around the handle, and I flicked the whip, lashing it out.

I jumped into the air, over a root and sent my whip speeding towards Loke. It wrapped around him two times, immobilising him. I smirked to myself and pulled him towards me, surprised when he was quite a load.

I grunted a little as I landed on the ground with Loke bound up in front of me.

"Loke-" I began, but was immediately but off by the stomping coming nearer and nearer to us.

"Forest Vulcans!" Loke hissed as he tried to untie himself.

"Huh?" I looked at Loke then at the crashing sound beside us.

"Hehehehehe" it cackled.

I gulped and glanced back at Loke.

"I um... Forgot my keys..." I mumbled sheepishly.

"You _what_?!" He yelled in disbelief.

Suddenly more and more Forest Vulcans emerged from the bushes.

Loke and I both stared at them then back at each other.

"We. Are. Fucked." Loke said with clenched teeth.

"I agree with you there..." I unwrapped him from my whip.

"And I think I'll need your help too." I said cheerfully.

I smiled at him, then twirled my whip and slashed the first Forest Vulcan.

Loke blinked as I took the first one out easily.

"One down, 20 to go!" I announced and moved on to the next Forest Vulcan.

With a smirk, Loke threw himself into battle as well.

"Twister!" He yelled.

Wind whipped around and around, being exactly what the name states- a twister. Three Forest Vulcans got caught in the twister, and was flung around and eventually sent to a side in a heap.

Thumps on the ground was heard.

Loke and I went back to back while the remaining Forest Vulcans surrounded us.

I heard a jingle as Loke held something glittering up to me.

"Are those my _keys_ Loke?" I exclaimed.

"I found them outside of the guild doors. But yes, I do think they're yours." Loke replied, handing my keys back to me.

"Why didn't you give them back to me?!" I apologised to my keys before getting ready to summon Virgo.

"I was going to, but you started to chase me so I just..." Loke jumped out and attacked another Forest Vulcan.

A Forest Vulcan came towards me, so I wrapped him up up with my whip and slammed him against a tree.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" I shouted.

"Punishment, Hime?" She bowed, the chains on her wrist clanking against each other.

"No punishment, just help me knock these guys out!" I literally whipped a Forest Vulcan's head.

"Of course." Virgo bowed again, the dived underground.

"Either way, I wanted to ask you something." I took out another Forest Vulcan.

Loke was staring at us this entire time, and suddenly snapped out of it.

"What is it Lucy, my love~?" He sang as he smashed a Forest Vulcan's face in, using his Ring magic.

"You are not from this world are you? Your spirit doesn't feel like a mortal's..." I said quietly, binding a Forest Vulcan with my whip and sending it flying towards another Forest Vulcan.

Loke's lips thinned as he sent a Forest Vulcan flying into a tree.

He didn't not reply, and we defeated all the Forest Vulcans in silence. After the last one went down, Loke walked towards me.

Virgo saw him, and her eyes softened with what it looked like, pity. Then she left in a shower of golden sparkles.

"Lucy... I only have two more days to live..." He put his hands on my shoulders with his head bowed down.

"I... What... Do you mean?" I stared at him with wide eyes, since I wasn't too sure if he really was a Celestial Spirit, since he didn't reply when I asked him.

There was a pause.

"Heh... And that... Is a pick up line I use." He lifted his head and grinned at me.

I blinked then slapped him, hard.

"Don't say that! That's the worse pick up line I've ever heard... To say that you're going to die..." My hair fell in front of my face, covering my eyes from view.

"...Sorry..." Loke murmured

Tears prickled my eyes, making everything blurry.

"..." I walked away silently, the shifting sound of leaves being the only sound I was making.

I stopped and looked behind me, at his emotionless face.

"You weren't kidding about the dying part though, were you?..." I whispered softly.

His eyes widened.

"Hang in there... I'll save you, I promise... Leo." I closed my eyes then opened them again as I walked back out of the forest.

I picked my way through the forest slowly.

"I've got two days to pull this off... I promised Loke... I will do this! But how..." I muttered to myself.

"Kya!" I jolted as Virgo suddenly appeared beside me.

"Hime, I have come to remind you that you might need a change of clothing." She said, somehow carrying a full body mirror.

I looked at myself in the mirror and grimaced.

My top was ripped at the shoulder and dirty. My skirt was torn at the edges, and my belt had several scratches in it.

I dragged my hand through my hair, which was tangled and had dirt in it.

"Ugh... You know what... I'm... Just going to go home..." I sighed then went to a nearby stream.

I washed my face and arms, because well... I care about my appearance and I'd rather not walk into Magnolia looking like I just got dragged through a bush backwards.

Not wanting to wash up in the river because Loke might still be around, and he seemed like the type to peek on girls if he had the chance to, I soaked my hair in the water and combed it with my fingers, which was getting tangled in the mess of what I call my hair.

I made a face at the colour the water turned into after I finished washing my hair. It was a disgusting brown.

I had managed to fish out my ribbon from my hair, and decided that I would put my hair in a bun, since putting doing it in my usual hairstyle, a bunch of hair tied to a side, would look weird with my hair dripping wet.

Virgo had dropped off a towel while I was washing my face.

I rubbed my face with the fluffy towel, and my arms. By the time I was finished, the towel was dripping wet.

Virgo came again and took the towel out of my hands.

I blinked several times at how fast she came and went.

"I think she actually enjoys this..." I sweat-dropped then walked out of the forest briskly, wanting to get out of the forest and back home as fast as possible.

Opting to just sprint back home, once I reached Magnolia, I ran all the way back home to my apartment, ignoring the puzzled stares I received.

I shut the door with a click. Natsu had came into my apartment again.

"Yo, Luce!" He munched on a chicken leg, holding his hand up in greeting.

"Aye!" Happy sat on the coffee table and nibbled on a fish.

"Ohayo... I'm going to go have a bath..." I said tiredly.

Natsu stared at me for a second.

"Luce, are you ok?" He asked in a worried tone of voice.

"I'm fine... Just a little tired... Arigato Natsu..." I smiled wearily at him then went to my drawers. I picked out a green tank top and a purple tube top that only covers my chest to go under it. I grabbed short blue skirt.

"Lushiiiii your clothes are ripped and stuff..." Happy mewed while chewing on his fish.

"Don't eat with your mouth full Happy... Long story short, I fought some Forest Vulcans with Loke." I turned with a bundle of clothing in my arms and smiled at the two.

Natsu looked at me with a look I didn't quite recognise. Happy finished his fish, the flew out of the window saying that he was going to get more fish.

"Natsu?..." I said in a questioning tone.

He stood up, the half eaten chicken leg long forgotten. He started to move towards me.

I set my clothes down on my bed, and tilted my head.

Then Natsu was extremely close. I could feel his hot breath on my forehead. He touched his hand on my head, and I felt a warm tingling sensation spread through me.

"You'll catch a cold like that..." He murmured.

And that's when I noticed his eyes again. They were not clouded onyx eyes this time however. This time, his pupils were a deep obsidian, and were shaped like the pupils of a dragon's.

Sakura's words came floating back to me.

_'Once a Dragon or Dragon Slayer loves someone, they can only love the one.'_

I had continued the conversation with Sakura after Natsu had left. She told me, that when a Dragon Slayer's pupils turn into a Dragon's pupils, or if their eyes turn more dragon-like, then it's a sign that he was losing control to his instincts.

_'Dragon Slayers will only lose their control if they truly love that person. The only event that would make them lose control is the Mating Season. But don't worry, none of the Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail have gotten into their heat yet. Fire Dragon's is in Summer, Iron Dragon's is in Winter and Lightning Dragon's is in Spring.'_

**(A/N it's Autumn oh and warning... EXTREME NALU MOMENT *FANGIRLS WILDLY*)**

Natsu leaned in close. I closed my eyes as his lips brushed against mine, causing sparks through my body.

He deepen the kiss by slanted his lips on mine, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me closer to him.

My hands moved up and tangled themselves into Natsu's spiky hair.

We broke apart, both panting for air. Natsu had a lustful look in his still dragon-like eyes.

He leaned in once more, and licked my lips with his tongue before touching his lips to mine again. I shivered in delight. This time, he traced my lips with his tongue, making me gasp, opening my mouth.

Natsu entered my mouth, my tongue twirling with his, making me shudder in pleasure.

I moaned as he sucked on my bottom lip and nibbled it lightly.

He broke the kiss then trailed down, placing light kisses down my neck.

"Na...tsu..." I moaned again.

"Stop me Luce... At this rate I'll Mark you..." Natsu gazed at me, his dark orbs becoming even darker by the second.

_'If a Dragon Slayer's eyes becomes totally black, then they're completely losing control. Stop them, otherwise you'll be Marked. Of course, if you want them to Mark you, just let it happen.'_

_'To stop them, just say this "Dragon Slayer, by the name of the Princess and the Dragons, I order you to stop or be punished by the wrath of the power of the Dragons!"' Every Dragon Slayer has a spell placed on them the tells them to obey the Princess and the Dragons at all costs. But some Dragon Slayers have Dragons too strong to suppress within them._

_'If that doesn't work, then use the traditional way. Gather up your magic power, then focus it on the Dragon Slayer you wish to stop. Then chant,__** "Dragon Slayer, I bound thee to thyself. Awaken thy human within thee. Put to slumber thy Dragon within thee. By the Power of the Dragons I order thee to do this."'**_

"Dragon Slayer, by the name of the Princess and the Dragons, I order you to stop or be punished by the wrath of the power of the Dragons!" I said in a commanding tone.

Natsu's eyes flashed, but reverted back to their dragon-like appearance.

I sighed.

"I'm losing control Luce..." Natsu warned, his voice clearly showing the struggle he was having with himself.

I sucked in a deep breath, then focused my magic power on Natsu. I felt him tense, then relax when he felt that magic was mine.

"Dragon Slayer, I bound thee to thyself. Awaken thy human within thee. Put to slumber thy Dragon within thee. By the power of the Dragons I order thee to do this." My hair flared and my body illuminated with a golden glow.

Golden beams of light surrounded Natsu, creating a cage. A hidden symbol suddenly shone on his chest. Since he was wearing his open vest, I could see the mark on his chest clearly. It was a dragon bowing down its head to a crown.

I shielded my eyes from the glare of the light.

The light disappeared, taking along with it the mark.

Natsu's eyes had reverted back to normal.

"Thanks Luce..." He grinned, before wobbling over to my bed and collapsing on it.

I sighed again.

_'The side affects of reawakening a Dragon Slayer's human side, would have the Dragon Slayer knocked out.'_

I left Natsu on my bed, and went to take a bath blushing and with the thought of what just happened still on my mind.

I picked up the bundle of clothing on my bed and walked into the bathroom.

**(Loke's POV)**

I heaved, panting loudly. Using magic while I was weakened had quickened the speed of my life force depleting. Normally it wouldn't of mattered to me, but I only had a few days left. And this left me with only a few hours or so left.

I finally reached the destination I was heading for. Karen's Grave. My owner who had passed away because of me.

I slumped to my knees in front of her grave.

"I'm sorry Karen... It was all my fault... Because of me you..." I felt my magic energy slowly begin to vanish.

I gazed around at the place her grave was at. Karen's grave was at the edge of a cliff, with a waterfall beyond it.

The clear, blue water cascaded down, creating a large spray of water at the bottom of the waterfall.

"This is my punishment... I will repent." I whispered softly, before closing my eyes and bowing down my head.

Inch by inch, my magic energy drew to its end. My life force began to weaken.

"Loke!" I heard my name being called, and turned, seeing Lucy standing behind me, with my hazy eyesight, breathing heavily.

"Lucy? What are you..." I mumbled.

She gasped and I looked at my hands.

"The time is coming..." I murmured.

My hands were turning transparent, with golden on the outside.

"You mustn't die Loke! Too many people care about you!" Lucy ran over to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"I've survived here for three years Lucy... It's enough." I replied gently.

"No... It's not enough! You have to live! If you're not going to live for yourself... Live for the people who want you to live!" She cried.

"You don't understand! I killed Karen... I couldn't even protect my owner! I'm worthless!" I shouted.

"It's not your fault! I'm sure there was a reason behind it... You'd never kill someone intentionally... No-one in Fairy Tail would ever kill an innocent person intentionally! I won't let you die!" Lucy tightened her grip on my shoulders and a golden magic circle shone below her.

"I'll force close your gate!" She yelled.

"Close, Gate of the Lion!" The golden light flashed, then disappeared.

"Close, Gate of the _Lion_!" Lucy kept on trying to force close my gate.

"Lucy stop this! At this rate you're going to kill yourself!" I said urgently, trying to get her to stop.

"GATE OF THE LION FORCE CLOSE!" She screamed hysterically, once again failing to close my gate.

"Lucy... Stop..." My legs started glowing transparent.

"I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO DIE!" She shrieked, an eruption of golden light and magic power exploding from her.

My eyes opened wide.

All of her spirits, including all the golden keys, surrounded her in that instant.

The Spirit King appeared.

"You would go to such an extent to save Leo? He broke one of the rules you know. He killed his owner." He rumbled in his deep voice.

"I don't care! He didn't kill her intentionally! It was an accident..." Lucy stared at him fiercely.

"...Well, rules are meant to be broken. And seeing how you were able to summon all your Spirits, and call me, I will grant your wish... _Princess_." The Spirit King stroked his long moustache.

"You're the _Princess_?!" I exclaimed.

She nodded wearily.

Since the Spirit King had apparently stopped time, I was not disappearing any further that I already had.

"You are bound to protect Lucy at all costs Leo. That is your duty. Be grateful that the Princess had pleaded for you to return." The Spirit King commanded me.

I inclined my head, and vanished, leaving behind my golden key in Lucy's hands.

**(Lucy's POV)**

Just as the Spirit King was about to disappear as well, I spoke up.

"If you can leave the Spirit World... Why did you not do so when my mother was assassinated?" My hair hid my eyes from view as I clutched Loke's key to my chest.

He paused.

"Your magic called me. I could leave the Spirit World using your magic to stabilise the Spirit World for me, then hold it in place by stopping time. When Queen Layla was assassinated, she was asleep, and I couldn't use her magic power, because she had to exert it before I could us it. Therefore I was helpless, and could only watch as she was killed. I am truly sorry." The Spirit King bowed his head and left.

"...So that's why..." I stood up and glanced at Karen's grave.

"You were lucky Karen... To have had Spirits with you... But you didn't appreciate it did you? That was what lead you to your demise..." I murmured, gazing at Loke's key.

Somehow, I was able to see Loke's memory. I didn't know how or why, but I decided that it must be because I'm the Celestial Princess, and that must of been a ability I have or something.

I carefully hung Loke's key with all my other keys, and put them in my leather pouch.

I put the pouch back on my belt, beside my whip.

"..."

I picked a flower, and laid it on Karen's grave.

"I hope you learn from your mistakes... In another life... Karen." I breathed.

I saw my reflection in a puddle. My eyes were completely golden.

"...Must be another ability or something..." I murmured.

As I watched myself in the puddle, my eyes turned back to their normal brown colour.

"Luce!" I heard a voice call.

"Natsu?" I stood up and looked in the direction of the voice.

Natsu stumbled out of the forest.

"Found you Luce! I was wondering were you were... Lets go to the guild!" He grinned.

I smiled, exhaustion clear on my face.

"I was planning on doing that anyway... Lets go..." I wobbled forward a few steps, then my vision went blurry, then everything went black.

"Lucy!"

* * *

**Review, Sayonara!**

**RosettaIvory**


End file.
